Crossing the Bruinen
by Cierah
Summary: Sequel to Twin Mischief: The twin's embark on their first journey outside the protected borders of Imladris. Will they return safely? Or will they come across dangers that only the old tales told of?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Preparations and Gifts**

Elrohir woke to the sounds of chirping crickets and a low murmur beside him. Curiously he glanced to his right and grinned knowingly. There was his brother yet again sleeping soundly in his bed rather then his own. Shaking his head slightly, he gathered himself and slipped off the soft mattress. He quickly scampered to his wardrobe and pulled out a velvet robe. He wrapped it around his slim form and hastily pulled on his leather shoes. He breathed through his mouth and saw a faint mist emerge. "Valar it is cold." He whispered.

He knew elves were not succumbed to the mortal fate of feeling the chill or the heat of weather. But he knew that his feet did. Glancing back to the bed he smiled and slipped from the room. He wandered down the halls searching for the kitchens for a heated drink. Slipping silently down the steps he came across the faint aroma of cooking meal, porridge, freshly baked bread, and churning honey. He grinned broadly and pushed open the door. There stood his father's favorite cook, preparing the days meals. She glanced up and waved to the young elf lord.

"Come in, come in." Her name was Celóviel. "One or two plates this morn, my lord?" She asked placing items onto trays.

Elrohir cringed at the term, but uttered softly. "Two. I wish you would stop referring to me as my lord. I am my father's son, but not heir. Elrohir would suffice."

She frantically shook her head. "I could not possibly. You are my lords son, and therefore referred to as such." She handed him two platters filled with cheese and fresh bread, fruit, and two bowls of porridge. "What shall be your drink of choice this morning?"

"Two coffee's this morning to ease the chill out of he misty air." Elrohir smiled. Celóviel placed to steaming cups onto the trays and nodded and quickly waved him out of her kitchen. "Might you do me a favor later today?" He asked turning from the doorway to glance at her once again. She was tall and lean with long braided hair pulled back away from her face.

"What would that be my lord?" She asked kneading dough for more bread.

"Could you prepare lembas for Elladan and myself for a couple of weeks?"

She raised her head and glanced at him curiously. Her blue eyes shone with worry. "What would you need lembas for my lord?"

"It is not of your concern, but would you do that when you have a spare moment?"

She nodded and turned back to her work.

Elrohir carefully carried the trays up the stairs and returned to his chambers, it was still early morning, so no one else was about the halls. He pushed the door to his room open with his toes and slipped in silently; glancing at the bed he noticed his brother was still sleeping. Smiling to himself he wandered over to his small table and placed the trays down noiselessly. He seated himself onto his blue cushioned seat and pulled a tray forward and reached for the steaming cup. He added a little milk and some honey and sipped at it his tongue favouring the taste.

He thought back to yesterday when his brother had held a conversation with him. Tonight they would embark on their first journey. He was excited but also dreaded what their father would say when they informed him. Elladan and himself had decided to travel to Bree. They presumed they would be gone for a little over a month, which would allow them a small glimpse of the world of men. Elrohir wrinkled his nose thinking about the mortal kind. He remembered the guttural voices and the smell of sweat. That was only because he and his brother had helped their father with the healing of a mortal.

A sigh drew him out of his memory and looked over to his bed. There his brother was stretching and rolling onto his back.

Elladan sat up and sniffed the air. "Good morning, Ro." Elladan grinned from ear to ear.

"Good morning brother. I trust you slept well?"

Elladan quickly got out of bed and rubbed his arms. "Cold this morning." He muttered.

Elrohir nodded and looked over his shoulder to his wardrobe. "Grab a robe out of there."

Elladan all too happily obliged. Shuffling one over his form he quickly joined his brother at the table. "Smells good." He smiled. He reached over and gripped the cup of coffee waiting for him. "Were you going to let it get cold, instead of waking me?"

"Like you woke me the other morning?" Elrohir grinned broadly.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you were dreaming." Elladan protested.

Elrohir nodded sarcastically.

"I remember you mentioned something of a blond haired, blue eyed maiden." Elladan teased.

Elrohir picked up a bun and pulled off a corner and threw it at Elladan. He chuckled when it hit him squarely on the forehead. His twin's mouth dropped open.

"You stay out of my dreams." Elrohir grinned.

"I cannot help it when you mention things out loud brother."

Elrohir shook his head and stood up, walking to the large windows. He pushed aside the filmy silk curtains and glanced out. He stood there watching the leaves fall off the birches and beech trees. He glanced down and saw that others were up and about bustling about their morning tasks. He turned his head slightly when his brother joined his side.

"Did you ask Celóviel about the lembas?" Elladan asked sipping again at his coffee.

Elrohir nodded. "What do you suppose father will say when we tell him?"

Elladan visibly shivered. "Please do not mention him yet. I fear he will be displeased."

Elrohir nodded agreeing. "He cannot make us stay within the boarders now. We are of an age where we can make our own choices."

"I know, but he will come up with some wise saying. He will tell us that we need more training or need to explore life more first."

"Elladan, we are over five hundred years now. I think we are more then ready. We have been in training since we were seven. Have gone through the books of old, learned many languages, studied the ways of man, wielded sword and spear and bow. We are accomplished riders, and we are well trained at concealment."

"Easy, I am not against you. I agree with you on all that, Ro. The only thing we are not accomplished at is battle. We have never seen it nor have we been instructed on how to deal with it. We also have not been succumbed to grief, nor death."

"But close to it." Elrohir added softly.

Elladan nodded sipping his drink again. "I am going to start preparing to leave." With that Elrohir was left alone to gather up his hunting and traveling gear. He wandered over to his wardrobe and opened it to look for the traveling bag he had made years ago. He found it at the bottom of his wardrobe near the back. He pulled it out and shook it from dust. He wandered over to his bed and opened his chest pulling out fresh tunics, shirts, and breeches. He reached under his bed and pulled out a pair of leather boots, and woolen socks for travel. He folded them neatly and piled them into his bag. Leaving out a light blue shirt, and a pair of tan breeches. He left his boots out also, preparing to dress himself in them. He reached back into his chest and pulled out a small dagger, which he tied to his belt laying on the bed. Then he stood and unrobed himself readying himself for the day.

He stood there fully dressed thinking about what else they would need, and quickly snapped his fingers. He went back to his wardrobe and pulled out a dark mossy colored tunic and pulled it on over his shirt. He reached back in and pulled out an old worn quiver, filled with arrows. A knock came to his door and he called for the visitor to enter. He looked over his shoulder to find his father standing there. Startled he spun around almost tripping over his own feet.

Elrond glanced at the bed then at his son and shook his head. "Good day, Elrohir."

"Father." Elrohir nodded. Elrond wandered over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Before you leave come to my study." With that he turned and left.

Confused he frowned. "Strange."

After about an hour both twins stood outside their father's study both hesitating on knocking. They were ready, had their lembas, their traveling clothes and weapons. Both had long bows strapped to their quivers, unstrung.

Taking a deep breath Elladan lifted his hand and knocked lightly. Their father called for them to enter.

Elrond stood staring out the window when they entered, he had known about their plans for a while now, and had prepared a few things for them. He knew they would not be waylaid of this choice, nor could he convince them otherwise. He turned and saw them standing there nervously. "Place your weapons by the door, and come sit."

He eased himself into his large chair and watched as they placed their bows and bags in the corner.

"So you have decided?"

Both nodded anxiously and nervously, as they sat.

Elrond nodded and placed his cup down. He reached under his desk and pulled out a wooden box and placed in on his desk. Taking a deep breath he opened it revealing intricately designed swords that had been crafted by the best swords smiths in Imladris. He pulled out the first one and passed it to Elladan. "This is yours."

Elladan reached out and took it glancing at the leather sheath and pulled out the sword. On the bright blade held his title and his name in elvish. He looked up surprised.

"This one is yours." Elrond handed the other to his youngest.

Elrond placed the box back onto the floor and pulled something else out. They were leather bags with words of protection written in elvish. "These are for you." The twins reached for the bags and opened them to reveal the contents. Elladan gasped allowed when he saw the healing tools and plants inside. "Follow me."

The twin's followed their father out the door, grabbing their bags as they passed and silently followed their father down the halls. They reached the front doors and followed silently towards the stables. They entered and stood behind their father as he turned to face them. He reached into a stall and brought another box out. "These are tunics and vests. This." He pulled out another. "You mother had sent from Lothlorien. They are cloaks to keep you from unfriendly eyes. Light gray in the light, dark at night, and capable of changing colors with your surroundings."

Both twins gaped at their father wordlessly. Completely stunned and bewildered they silently watched as their father bestowed gifts upon them.

"These are from Glorfindel and Figwit." He pulled out new bows and quivers. "Strapped to new horses for you both are long swords, and food for travel." Elrond closed his eyes as they went to the stalls that held their horses.

He turned around and watched as they petted their necks. He walked slowly up to them. "Where will you go?" He asked softly.

Elladan turned and looked at his father. "We agreed on Bree. From there." He shrugged.

Elrond nodded and glanced at his youngest. "Be careful both of you. There is evil outside the borders, many willing to fool those who are not accustomed to that evil. Follow your hearts; do not stray from each other. Keep safe." He whispered. "Come back to me in one piece."

Elrond pulled his eldest into a tight embrace. "Keep watch over him." He whispered into his son's ear. Elladan nodded feeling the fear and emotion racing through his father.

Then Elrond turned to his youngest, and pulled him in for a hug. "Stay with your brother, and do not stray. Keep each other safe." Elrond released his son and looked them both over.

Elrond watched as his son's mounted their horses and smiled to each other excitedly. They nudged their horses forward and began their journey into the unknown.

"I cannot believe father. He let us go without a fight." Elladan grinned.

Elrohir nodded looking back towards their home. It had gone smaller as they rode their horses on the ledges above the valley. "He knew we were making preparations to go."

The twin's rode in silence as they followed the paths towards the Bruinen. It was well into midday when they reached the rivers edge and both stopped staring at it. Elrohir glanced across towards the forest on the other side and felt a smile draw on his lips. "Shall we?" He asked glancing at his brother.

They nudged their mounts forward and crossed the shallow part of the river to the other side. "Well, we are now out of Rivendell." Elladan grinned.

"Aye, and about to begin our adventure." Elrohir kicked his horse into a trot, followed quickly by his brother.

Elrond stood in his study looking out in the night sky. His twins were out of Imladris and he sighed sadly. He hoped their journey would be a safe one. He turned as a voice reached his ears.

"It will be quiet for awhile at least." Glorfindel smirked.

"That it will be my friend, that it will be." Elrond passed his friend a glass of wine and they sat down by the fire quietly listening to the night air. Elrond silently prayed to the Valar to keep his son's safe, and hoped that they found what they were looking for. He also hoped that they would not be disappointed.

Elrohir sat beside the fire in a small clearing watching as his brother stoked the fire. They were taking a rest and nibbling on some smoked fish their father had prepared for them. They would save the lembas for when it was really needed. He turned his head listening to the sounds of night, and whispered to his brother.

"The night air is different here then in Rivendell." Elrohir smiled

"Not as calm, can you feel the trees anxiety?" Elladan lifted his eyes to the trees around them.

Elrohir nodded. "They are wary of something."

They sat there in silence for the rest of the night, and watched the stars above as they twinkled. Elrohir smiled looking over at his brother.

Their journey had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Stubborn Problems**

Elrohir groaned and rolled over on his bedding. The chirping birds, and the smell of fire drifted over to his senses causing him to scrunch his features in annoyance. Taking a deep breath he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He spotted his brother beside the fire poking a stick into the embers. It was early morning, and the sun had still yet to rise above the horizon. Only the faint orange hue surrounded the sky.

Elladan turned his head, beaming a bright smile over to his younger twin. His smile widened seeing the frown his brother shot at him. "Good morning, Ro. Sleep well?"

Elrohir groaned again and flopped back onto his bedding. He liked sleeping late, and waking before the sun never appealed to him much.

"I will take that as a yes." Elladan smirked. "Come on, get up, we have a long road a head of us, and I want to start early."

"Early indeed." Elrohir muttered. He rolled onto his side and laid his head on his left arm. "Why so early? We have lots of time, unless you have an appointment to make?"

"None that I am aware of." Elladan lowered his head looking into the burning embers. "Oh, come on Ro! I am eager to reach Bree, and see as much as I can."

Elrohir sighed and sat up again. "I am eager also, Ella. But I do not want to rise before the sun each and every morning while we are out here. I get enough of that at home."

Elladan laughed merrily. "Have a cup of coffee, it will kick your tired bones into motion."

"Tired?" Elrohir exclaimed. "Hardly." He stood up and stretched, then walked over to the fire and took the cup from his brother's hands. He sat down beside his brother and glanced at him. "Where do you think we will go today?"

"I thought heading up stream. I figure we will decide as we go. This is not only a journey to Bree, but one of adventure also." Elladan shrugged. "Following the river might cut a few hours off our journey at least."

Elrohir nodded. "The rapids are strong this time of year. We will need to keep our wits about us."

"Don't we always?" Elladan grinned.

Elrohir snorted. "Oh, indeed. Who gets me into trouble when brilliant one comes up with new ideas?"

Elladan frowned. "Me?"

"Congratulations, you win this years award for outstanding brilliance." Elrohir smirked.

Elladan reached over and pushed his brother over, causing him to fall over sideways into the dirt.

Elrohir pushed himself back up onto his feet, in a crouching position. "You know I am right. Besides, I am old enough now to take my own rap for what I do."

"Well yes, but it is so much more fun having you share my punishments with me. Do you know how boring they are when you are alone?" Elladan poked his stick into the embers again.

Glowering, Elrohir nodded. "We should think about heading out. I believe that we will get into Bree in record time."

Elladan nodded and stood. He pursed his lips and let out a low whistle. He smiled and stood beside his brother. Both twins heard the nicker of their horses and the soft sound of the hooves on the ground. The horses came around the corner of a tree and walked up to their masters neighing. Elrohir grinned and reached out his hand for his mare and petted her neck. She butted his shoulder with her nose and pushed slightly, causing him to laugh in delight.

"Will you stop flirting with your horse and pick up your stuff?" Elladan smiled shaking his head.

"Alright! Alright!" Elrohir grumbled. He walked over to his bedroll and started to pack his belongings.

Elladan glanced over to his twin who was bent over his bag. He snickered silently to himself as he watched the precarious position his brother was in. Grinning impishly he raced forward and tackled his brother from behind.

Crying out in alarm Elrohir twisted and rolled over pinning his brother to the packed earth. Elrohir smiled and winked. "Give up?"

Elladan snorted and brought his leg up around his brother's neck and pushed him over backwards. "Not likely."

Elrohir narrowed his eyes and used his hands to push Elladan's face into the dirt. With his older brother pinned sideways, Elladan squirmed like a fish on dry soil. "Now do you give up?" Elrohir chuckled.

"Yef, now ge'off." Elladan muttered into the dirt.

Elrohir smiled triumphantly and rolled off his brother and reached his hand down to aid him into an upright position. Elladan smiled wickedly and pulled his brother down again rolling him over onto his stomach and sitting on his back. He quickly pinned both his arms behind his back and leaned over and whispered into his ear. "You silly elf, why did you do that?"

Elrohir snorted into the dirt and caused the dry mud to fly into his nose causing him to cough. "Opps, sorry brother."

Elladan helped his brother up and patted his back until the coughing fit subsided. Tears ran down Elrohir's face and he glared at Elladan. "How many time does that make it now?"

"Make what?" Elladan asked dusting off his leggings.

"That you dug my face into the mud?" Elrohir asked wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Elladan shrugged. "Why else would the family call you the _mud monster_?" Elladan quickly dodged his brother's swat and he laughed shouldering his bag.

Elrohir narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'll get you back."

Elladan nodded. "I have no doubt of that." He smiled broadly and jumped nimbly onto his horses back. "But you will have to catch me first!" He cried racing from the clearing.

Cursing Elrohir ran over to his horse and quickly mounted her. "Come, let us catch my wayward brother before he stumbles into a tree." His horse neighed and cantered out of the clearing after the light tanned horse.

Elladan held his hand up, and quickly dismounted his horse and walking over to the stream they had been following for more then half the day.

Elrohir leaned back and his horse stopped pawing the earth. His simple movements were enough to let the horse know of his wishes. Without the aid of men's bridal and saddles the elven horses had come accustomed to the smallest tightening of the legs or the whispered words from their masters.

"What do you see?" Elrohir whispered softly in elvish.

Elladan shook his head and held up his hand for complete silence.

Elrohir silently watched his brother approach the racing river, and kneel down and touch the rocks at the edge. He glanced around him frowning. His senses did not detect anything out of place, and he glanced back to his brother curiously. He slowly dismounted and silently walked to his brother's side placing a hand on his shoulder. They silently spoke to each other, regarding wariness and worry. Elrohir nodded and stood reaching his horse and remounting her quickly. His brother followed suit and both set out carefully. Once in the trees to their left, both brother's got off the mounts and sprang to the trees for concealment.

It was Elladan who broke the silence. "Something passed this way not too long ago." He whispered.

Elrohir nodded.

"Not made by men or elves."

Again the younger twin nodded.

The twin's remained in the trees for sometime allowing what had passed earlier to gain more of a distance before they descended the trees back onto the solid ground. "Come we have remained still too long."

Elrohir whistled for his horse and jumped onto her back. "Lead the way."

Elladan nodded and nudged his horse forward, following the tree line. It was almost dusk when they exited the protectiveness of the trees and came out into a large field. Elrohir gasped at the awe that overwhelmed him. Elladan felt his eyes grow wide with fear. He nervously glanced at his brother who sensed the fear and frowned.

"What is it?" Elrohir whispered nudging his mount next to his brother's.

Elladan felt his mouth go dry unable to answer right away as his eyes scanned the field, which appeared peaceful. The grass, the white flowers, the looming trees in the distance, the ever-flowing hills. He swallowed hard. His mind could not comprehend what he saw, only the growing uneasiness and fear that threatened to take over all reason.

Elrohir placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, and whispered again. "What _is_ it, Ella?"

"The fields from my dreams." Was all he could muster with a steady voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Dreams Recalled, Danger approaches**

Elladan hissed between his teeth as the sudden flood of memories of his childhood dreams came back assaulting his reason. His eyes took in the white flowers scattered across the field, the small rolling hills, and the darkened trees in the distance. Behind him the trees loomed up reaching high to the sun. He swallowed the lump in his throat and he ran his fingers through his hair. He cast a glance at his brother who watched him with narrowed eyes.

"It cannot be so, Ella." Elrohir glanced around him taking in the field. "This place is beautiful."

Elladan shook his head and turned horror filled eyes away from his brothers piercing ones. "It is not beautiful to me." He whispered nudging his horse around to reenter the protection of the trees.

"What are you doing?" Elrohir asked urging his horse to follow. "Are we retracing our steps?"

Elladan nodded furiously. "I will not enter this meadow."

Elrohir frowned curiously, but followed without question. Elrohir paused however when the cracking of wood reached his ears. He stopped his horse and turned in the saddle cocking his head to the side listening intently. "Elladan." He hissed quietly.

Elladan turned in his saddle looking at his brother.

The younger of the twins furrowed his forehead and turned his concerned eyes to his brother's matching ones. "Listen."

Elladan mimicked his brother's pose, and his keen hearing caught the faint sounds of something trudging through the forest making a dreaded racket. He urged his mount and pulled up along side his brother. "We must hide. Something is tracking. Either us or something else." Elladan whispered so quietly; anyone else would think it naught but the wind.

Elrohir nodded, and quickly dismounted. He shouldered his saddlebag and unclasped the long sword clipped to the leather strapping of the horses harness gear. He unbridled the horse and gently swatted the horse causing it to quietly dart into the trees. Elladan's horse followed. Both twins glanced at each other warily and climbed the trees around them, hiding among the leaves and branches.

They sat and waited, both keeping their hearing quirked for signs of the ones in the forest. Elrohir sat up quickly when the shrill whinny of his horse drifted to his hearing. Elrohir winced and cast a glance at his brother who shook his head sadly. Another horses cry reached them, and both elves lowered their heads. They were now on foot, and their quarry knew they were out here. Elladan sighed and swallowed.

"What will we do?" Elrohir whispered.

"Why are you asking me?" Elladan shot his brother a look of confusion.

Elrohir shrugged slightly. "You are older?"

Elladan snorted. He sat and thought frantically. "We cannot travel without mounts, and make it back in the time we gave father. However, being out here for only a few short days will prove to father that we are not ready for travel without guardians."

Elrohir nodded in agreement.

"I do not see how we can continue our journey to Bree. Firstly we must find out what this enemy is. Whether or not we can outrun them, or if it is wiser to stay hidden within the trees."

"They already know we are out here." Elrohir whispered, hearing the approach of heavy footfalls now heading closer to their hidden solace.

Elladan nodded his head, thinking furiously. "Aye, but they do not know where."

Elrohir cringed as a loud screech filled his delicate ears. He squinted his eyes and cast a warning glance at his brother. Elladan nodded and both elves slunk closer to the branches successfully hiding themselves from sight. Elladan bit his lip closing his eyes from the sight that quickly emerged from everywhere.

Elrohir hissed softly seeing the blackened flesh and oozing wounds. "Yrch."

Elladan's eyes shot open instantly. The elder of the twin's clasped his hand over his brother's mouth quickly. Not knowing how keen these beasts hearing was. With wide eyes he leaned over and glanced down seeing whether they were heard. With a silent sigh he leaned back and shot his brother a dirty look. He released his hand and put a finger to his lips signaling silence.

Elrohir nodded giving a look of apology and he wrinkled his nose as the foul smell of the monsters below them wafted up to him. He pinched his nose closed with his fore finger and thumb and shook his head in disgust. Elladan smiled wanly, nodding in agreement. Elladan touched his brother's shoulder catching his attention. The elder twin pointed above him and signaled them to move out of the tree to another further off.

They quickly rose to their feet and silently climbed higher into the branches. Once near the top, Elladan signaled his brother go first, and he cast a wary glance once more below him to see where the orcs were. Elrohir nimbly jumped to the next tree, and swung into the branches without a sound.

Elladan watched his brother climb into the protective shade of the tree before jumping across the wide space himself. He grasped the branch and pulled himself up not so nimbly as his brother had, and rejoined his twin's side.

Elrohir smiled slightly at his brother's flustered look. They nodded to each other and continued their retreat from the forest. Elrohir placed his hand on his brother's shoulder pointing towards the west and smiled widely at the sound that reached his ears.

'The river.' Elladan mouthed.

His twin nodded and jumped to the next branch and crouched waiting for his brother to join him. Elladan stood and his foot slipped on the branch and the look of utter horror crossed his face as his hands gripped the trunk for balance. With eyes wide he looked to his twin who only shook his head in amusement. Elrohir waved his brother over and nodded encouragement. The younger twin watched as his brother closed his eyes and took a deep breath before attempting to jump the distance again.

This time Elladan successfully swung himself up to his brother's side and grinned with accomplishment. Elrohir smiled and the twins once again jumped from branch to branch racing to the river's edge. The last tree stood before them as they crouched down thinking furiously listening to any sounds of pursuit. Hearing none the both jumped out of the tree landing on their feet and flying towards the raging river. They came across an old bridge worn from years of wear and tear. Elladan stopped and listened briefly before nodding to his brother signaling it was safe to cross. Elrohir eyes narrowed at the sight of the swollen river and the worn bridge before them. He turned gray eyes to meet his brother's, and he shook his head pointing to the bridge.

Elladan walked up to his brother and knelt down beside him. "It is our only chance, Ro." Elladan whispered. "They will catch our trail soon enough and we must attempt to cross it."

Elrohir nodded and sighed. "We must be careful. The bridge is older then we are, Ella." He whispered back.

Elladan cocked an eyebrow smiling. "We could always go back?"

Elrohir shot his brother a look of disbelief. Then snorted as he saw his brother's jest. Shaking his head he stood cautiously and proceeded to the bridges edge. He was held back by his brother and pointed over his should to the trees they had left behind. He drew his sword and watched as his brother drew his own. "Quickly now, and as silent as mice."

Elrohir nodded in agreement and placed his foot on the bridge, which creaked in protest at the slight weight that was being added to it. Elrohir lifted his foot warily. He glanced at his brother, took a deep breath and lowered his foot once again. Slowly he lifted his other foot taking another step onto the bridge. It held his weight but still groaned. Elladan followed, backwards, keeping his eyes on the forest behind them as Elrohir kept his eyes locked onto the forest ahead. Back to back the twins crossed the bridge slowly, which left them open and unprotected. Elrohir lowered his head slightly to glance at the raging river below him and he swallowed quickly. He was not one to fear heights, but he knew that this time of year lead to rapids and furiously roaring rivers that left nothing but destruction in their wake.

Both twins froze when the sounds of orcs approached. Elrohir turned around and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder glancing over it to the tree line. Both of them gasped when the black monsters emerged and let out a battle cry of rage. "Go." Elladan barked.

Elrohir turned and broke into a run but lessened his retreat when he did not feel the following footfalls of his brother. Twisting around in mid air the younger twin caught sight of his brother standing facing the orcs, with a drawn bow. With a startled exclamation, Elrohir raced back. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of an orc with bow and arrow locked onto his brother's unsuspecting body. Crying out a warning, and racing across the bridges surface with all the strength he possessed he plummeted into his brother's back, as the twang of the arrow and bow were released. Elladan flew forward and rolled on the hard wooden planks of the bridge. He turned his head at the familiar sound of an arrow's hiss and heard the arrow hit its target. He looked up in time to see his brother's face go instantly white.

Elladan scrambled to his feet and saw the startled expression on his brother's face. Elrohir looked up with pain filled eyes as his hand reached out to support himself with something. His hand connected with the rotting wood of the railing, and the sharp sound of cracking wood echoed through the air. Elladan jumped forward to catch his brother as he tipped and his hands frantically sought out support from his plummet to the raging river below.

"_RO_!" Elladan cried as his brother's body fell from the bridge's surface and flew to the river below them, landing with a loud splash as his body was pulled under the current. Elladan heard the whistling of arrows being released and he quickly ducked to avoid being hit. He darted to the other side of the bridge and used his sword to cut the ropes of the bridge to stop pursuit. With a second thought, he cut the ropes completely and wrapped his hands around them as he raced down the bed of the river trying to catch sight of his brother.

Elladan frantically climbed over overturned tree stumps and rocks, his eyes searching the river furiously for signs of his brother, but not once did he see him.

Elrohir used his full weight to push his brother out of harms way, not once thinking about his own safety. He saw his brother fly forward relief flooding his body instantly. His felt a smile grow upon his lips but faded as his body lurched backwards when something imbedded itself into his chest. He gasped surprised and lowered his eyes to see the arrow protruding from his left shoulder. He lifted his eyes and met his brother's fear filled ones, and Elrohir reached out for something to support him to remain standing. He grasped the wooden railing and he felt his eyes widen at the distinctive sound of crackling wood as his hands pushed right through the rail. He lost his footing and slipped over the edge. He took a deep breath and he cried out as his body rammed into the river, being pulled under instantly by the current. He frantically used his right hand to swim to the top. But found that the swirling and spinning of the river was confusing him as to which way he was going. He was loosing his battle against the roaring river, loosing his breath quickly, in his panic for air.

Elladan jumped over a fallen tree, and slipped on the slick mud and leaves. His legging caught a waylaid branch and caused him to stumble and fall to his chest. The impact caused him to cry out in pain as he glanced over his shoulder at what had caused him to fall. He pulled his legging from the clutches of the branch. He heard the distinct sound of ripping cloth and felt a warm sticky substance trickle down his leg. He rolled over and pushed his legging up and saw the gash on his calf and he cursed. He scrambled to his feet and picked up the rope and his sword which he quickly sheathed and started his race down river for his brother. A small limp was all Elladan suffered but he cursed at how it was slowing his progress. He glanced towards the river again and slowed his pursuit.

Reason settled into his mind, as he realized if he kept running with haste he could miss the smallest sign of his brother. He stopped running all together and lowered himself to the forest floor sinking his head into his hands. He was alone, and so was his brother.

"Elrohir." Elladan whispered quietly. His brother was injured, and the healing pack lay back by the bridge, with Elrohir's saddlebags. Slowly and feeling defeated, Elladan retraced his steps back to the bridge carefully listening to any sounds of the orcs. His wound prevented a faster retreat as he climbed the hill, and he did his best to ignore the stinging feeling and numbness that started to over take his leg. Night took over and Elladan had to force himself on and finally he caught sight of the bridge a head. He slunk closer to the ground stilling all movements listening for any signs of the orcs, and he remained still until the sun started its rise in the east. Seeing and hearing nothing, Elladan slipped unnoticed from the trees and quickly gathered the abandoned saddlebags, and slung them over his shoulder, and limped back into the trees, where he would clean and tend his wound before tracking his brother down river once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Injuries Pose Problems**

The young elf struggled to find the top of the water for breath, desperately. He had no more air in his lungs and he was choking on mouthfuls of water. Finally, he surfaced and his chest heaved in the air his lungs so urgently needed. Elrohir sucked in as much air as he could muster before submitting to fits of coughing as the current dragged him beneath the water again. The rapids caused water to fly into his nose and mouth, blocking the air to reach his lungs, but filling them with water. The youngest son of Elrond choked and coughed out the water, and his lungs heaved again.

His body was slammed against the bank and he gasped with instant pain. The memory of the arrow currently placed aside as the new sensation filled his quickly numbing body. Stars appeared before his eyes as his small frame was thrown against a large partially hidden rock, and he heard his ribs crack with the impact. He was thrown around in a complete circle, crying out in agony and he lost all sense of direction as his body hurtled into another sharp edged rock. Elrohir instantly lost all sense of time and he struggled against the binds of a large branch that tangled against his feet, pulling him under the water, which he feared was the last time. His strength was ebbing and he lost consciousness.

Elladan sprinted across the loose sand and rocks on the riverbank, searching for signs of his brother as he ran, then stumbled and resuming his frantic tracking. His tightly bandaged leg throbbed as his foot hit the ground causing him to wince in pain. As time passed, his racing turned to limping. Then he stopped all together and sat down to view his injury.

He pulled up his torn pant leg and frowned at the blood seeping through the gauze around his leg. Elladan untied the bindings and pulled the gauze away from the oozing gash. Wincing as he did so, the gauze tore at the wound and pulled off some of the skin. Biting his lip in frustration, Elladan opened the healers' kit and searched for some herbs to help mend the wound.

He dug through the bag and found a small jar at the bottom. Quickly, he opened the jar and sniffed at the contents and wrinkled his nose at the putrid smell that wafted up to his nose. Shaking his head he stoppered the bottle and placed it back into the saddlebag and resumed his search until he found what he was looking for. It was a small pouch that contained green powder from a plant called niphredil.

Elladan abandoned his search while he boiled some water, and made a quick paste to cover his wound before rewrapping it in gauze so his injury could breath. Sighing with a sudden weariness, Elladan took the cork out of his water bottle and drank the cool liquid. He wiped his brow and found it slightly warm and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He frowned and shoved himself to his feet.

Glancing around, he doused the fire and covered the now damp ground with leaves. It would do him no good if the orcs stumbled across his camp. With one final glance, he limped down river resuming his search for his twin brother.

He held up his hand and called for rest as he and his band of hunters came across a raging river. Smiling to himself he climbed off his horse and stretched. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into a pair of brown eyes that danced with humor. He laughed. "What do you want?"

"Will we be camping here tonight, Cire?" The man asked pushing dark hair off his forehead.

The man named Cire shook his head quickly. "It is too open. I think we should head to those trees across river and we should find shelter there."

The other man nodded and quickly went about watering his horse.

Cire was about to turn around and head to the hill on his left when an urgent call made him spin back towards the river.

"Cire, you should come look at this." Another man shouted.

"What is it?" He asked walking towards the river. Cire proceeded to where the man was standing and he gasped. Running over to the heavy branch he broke off a piece to get a better look at the green and brown tangled among them. He pulled at the limp arm and dragged the young boy out of the water and searched for a pulse. He lifted stunned eyes to the other man standing to his side. Pushing aside the wet dark hair that covered the face, he caught sight of the young boy he had pulled from the river. "An elf." Was all he could say.

Elladan stumbled and fell to his feet dejectedly. This was his third time almost loosing his feet, and he cursed angrily in elvish. He wiped at his brow and shook his head as dizziness almost caused him to fall again. His skin was clammy, and pallid. More so then normal. When Elladan stumbled again he fell to the ground in an ungraceful way. He rolled over and panted from the sun and heat his body was throwing off.

He sat up slowly, and pulled at his legging to see his wound. The elder son of Elrond knew this was the cause of his dizziness, but he wasn't expecting the putrid stench that drifted to his sensitive nose. Grumbling to himself, he pulled off the sticky gauze and gasped at the yellow mucus that oozed out of his gash.

"Infection." He whispered.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Pulling out a clean cloth, he drenched it with fresh water from his flask and proceeded to clean the wound. Dead skin and mucus pulled the wound, causing it to reopen and bleed anew. Defeated, Elladan pulled out his small dagger and began digging into the laceration and cutting the dead skin away. With shaky hands, he continued to cut away the skin from his wound and then rebound it.

Elladan shivered, and quickly pulled his cloak about his shoulders. He knew there was no way he could continue his search in his current condition and he prayed to the Valar as he lay down. The elf closed his eyes and drifted off into a healing sleep.

"He is alive, but barely. We need to start a fire and get his injuries tended to." Cire said, gingerly picking up the young elf. He carried the wounded elf to where the others were sitting and shook his head at the confused and curious looks he received.

"He is young." The man who found the elf in the water said beside him.

"He appears to be young." Cire said. "I have stumbled across elves before and they all look youthful."

The man beside him smiled and nodded his head handing Cire some plants and herbs. "What do you suppose happened?"

Cire sighed. "I do not know, Yeridric." Cire covered the elf in a blanket and proceeded to dry him off when the eyes opened in shock and pain. The elf tried to sit up but Cire placed a hand on his chest causing the elf to cry out in pain. "Shh, do not move. You are hurt."

The elf turned lazy gray eyes to meet Cire's brown ones and locked with his. "Where…?" The elf gasped. "What…?" He tried again and subsided to a fit of coughing.

"My name is Cire, I am a ranger. Be still, no harm shall come to you." He glanced at his friend beside him in silent worry. "Do you have a name?"

The elf shuddered and groaned nodding. "El-" He coughed again. "-Rohir."

Cire nodded and placed a tunic under his head. "You have some broken ribs, I will help you if you stay still."

The elf nodded and kept his eyes on the man as he helped him into a sitting position and removed his tunic. "I see you have other wounds."

The elf glanced down at his bare torso and placed shaking fingers to his left shoulder. The arrow was gone. Likely from the currents of the river, he figured.

Elrohir was helped back into a half laying position and felt his breathing grow easier.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Cire asked while binding the elf's wounds.

"Orcs." Elrohir gasped as his ribs were touched and prodded. "Ouch." He hissed.

"My apologies. I am trying to asses your injuries." Cire looked up at the pale elf and smiled softly.

"My-brother?" Elrohir winced as another rib was touched. He swallowed.

"I am afraid you are the only one we found." Cire whispered softly.

Elrohir felt his skin grow cold and he paled visibly. "Must-find" He hissed again and tried to remain conscious. "Ella." His words left his lips as his eyes closed and he was unconscious once more.

He shivered and sat up quickly, his world spinning in a torment of trees, and raging water. Elladan quickly found the ground hard, with his head and he grimaced with pain. His fever had grown and he was far from improving. Shuddering from the night air, he groaned and curled up into a ball as his stomach tightened in a cramp. His throat contracted and he slowly drew in a breath to ease the uneasiness of his stomach. The stars above him glimmered and blinked watching, and Elladan found tonight they held no comfort for him, as he lay there wrapped tightly in his cloak. "Tomorrow." He whispered. "Tomorrow I will find you Ro." He closed his eyes again his body curled up once again shivering against the storm of a fever he had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Fevers and New Meetings**

Cire sat under the small tree watching the injured elf as he slept. He had lost consciousness soon after he assessed his injuries and therefore did not feel the resetting of broken ribs, and ankle, nor the stitching of the hole in his left shoulder. The man sat thinking back on the numerous bruises and cuts that the elf had sustained and he shook his head. "Lucky he is alive, he is." The man muttered. Rohir, as Cire had understood his name to be was slowly coming to as the man watched. Slowly, Cire rose from his position and walked over to the dark haired elf lying amongst a ton of blankets beside the fire.

Elrohir groaned and turned his head grimacing at the stench of smoke that filled his nose. He sniffed and slowly opened his eyes staring into the bright orange and blue flames suddenly startled at how close he was. With a cry he tried to scramble away from the fire only to discover he was within a mound of blankets that hindered his movements.

"Easy, Rohir." A voice arrived to his right side causing the elf to turn his head confused.

"Hmm?"

"I said easy." Cire knelt beside the elf and pushed his now dry hair off his forehead. "The fire is only to help you stay warm. You had many injuries and lost yourself senseless." The man explained.

Elrohir furrowed his brow confused and startled at the kindness of this man. "Who-who are you?" He asked through a parched throat. The young elf swallowed with difficulty.

Concerned the man frowned. "You do not remember?"

Elrohir shook his head looking around for water. A flask was brought to his lips and little drops fell into his mouth easing the dryness in his throat. "How did I come to be here?" He asked in the common tongue.

"We found you tangled in a mass of branches. My name is Cire as I told you yesterday, and you told me your name was Rohir." The man recapped the water bottle and placed it out of the elf's reach when his eyes followed it eagerly.

Elrohir's gray eyes met those of Cire's brown ones and he shook his head confused. "Not Rohir." He whispered swallowing again. "Elrohir."

"Ahh." Cire said smiling. "Rest, and do not move much. I had to set your ribs as best as I could, and your ankle. We stitched your shoulder and you are recovering quickly." The man grinned as he watched the elf's eyes drift over to the water flask. "You can not have too much, it will unsettle your stomach. I will allow you a little more." The man brought the water back to Elrohir's waiting lips and he allowed a few more drops to trickle into the elf's mouth.

Elrohir smiled and swallowed the cool liquid nodding. With a sudden cry, the elf's eyes widened in shock. "My brother?"

Cire shook his head. "As I told you yesterday, you were the only one we found. I have sent riders in search of your brother, but was uncertain where to start."

"Up river." Elrohir whispered. "He will be looking for me."

Cire nodded and shouted to a man close by. "Go find the men that left this morning, inform them to search up river for this ones brother." The man curtly nodded his head and disappeared quickly.

"His name-" Elrohir coughed his newly stitched wound pulling with the effort, and his ribs straining against the abuse of his lungs.

"Shh. It is all right. You called him Ella." Cire pulled the blankets up around the elf's shoulders and shook his head.

Elrohir nodded and then shook his head. "Too hot." He hissed.

"You must stay warm, you were lucky the river didn't take your life."

Elrohir glared at the man, as he lay motionless under the blankets. "Too hot!"

Cire chuckled at the fire in the youth's eyes and pulled the blankets down a bit. "Better?" When he got a nod he stood up and walked over to his bedding pulling out the elf's tunic. When he had removed it he had marveled at the feel of fabric and stitching sewn within the material. It was soft, like downy feathers and seemed to shimmer briefly in a change of light. It seemed as though the dark green would turn gray then blue in some lights and would almost take on the color of its surroundings. Shaking his head in wonder, he traced the leaf stitching with his fingers. They also seemed to shimmer in the light. Also seemed to move as though the vines were alive. Amazed at the skill of these elves, he wandered back over to his young charge and knelt beside him.

"I was not able to fix much of your tunic, but I mended what I could without damaging the material too terribly much." Cire placed the tunic beside Elrohir and silently sat watching the elf remove his right hand from under the blankets. His long slender fingers touched the tunic and picked it up eying it carefully.

"You have done better then most." Elrohir whispered smiling slowly. He frowned at the bloodstain on the shoulder and the odd colored patch that was placed over the hole. "Red?" He asked lifting his eyes to Cire's.

Cire laughed. "It matched the bloodstain."

Elrohir rolled his eyes and nodded.

Elladan opened his eyes with great difficulty and felt as though a rock had fallen onto his chest. Groaning in agony he rolled over onto his back sweating profusely. He knew his fever had grown even more since the night and he shivered as a faint breeze caught his fevered skin. Sitting up carefully, bracing himself from tumbling over, Elladan glanced down at his leg. The infection had grown and was not intending to cooperate with his ministrations to apply healing salves. He pulled up the torn legging, and carefully pulled away the gauze and turned his head away at the smell that wafted to his nose. Wrinkling his nose at the stench, he looked at the blue and red of the gash.

"Something must have covered the tree base for it to react so brutally." He whispered softly to himself. "What have we gotten ourselves into, Ro?"

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and attempted to stand placing slight pressure on his leg. Giving a startled exclamation at the instant pain that shot up his leg, Elladan crumpled to the ground shaking with the effort. Taking in a deep breath to steady himself, he once again tried to rise. This time putting pressure on his opposite leg. He stood carefully avoiding applying any weight to his injured leg, and hopped over to a fallen branch near the river. Carefully, he cut away the bark, and smaller branches and made himself a makeshift crutch to aid his walking.

"Nothing much I can do for the fever." He grumbled casting the saddlebag over his shoulder and picking up his crutch. "Knew I should have paid more attention to Ada's healing lesson's." Elladan proceeded down the river, his head swimming with dizziness as he moved. Ignoring the warning signs his body was giving him, he continued searching for his brother well into the night and long into the following day. He stopped suddenly as a wave of dizziness took over causing his world to tilt dangerously to the side. Leaning over his crutch he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes quickly scrunching up in pain and wariness. If he fell again, he was not sure he would be able to rise again. He needed to find help, but where he would find it out in the middle of nowhere, he was uncertain.

Elrohir felt a sudden chill sweep over his blanketed frame and he shivered unrepentantly. Cire looked up from his book and asked softly if he was warm enough and the elf nodded in response. Curiously, Cire rose and knelt beside Elrohir checking his pulse and forehead for any signs of fever.

Elrohir grumbled and pushed the man's hand away in irritation. "It is not I who feels the chill." Elrohir explained earning himself a confused look. "Something is wrong. Something has happened to my brother." He hissed attempting to sit up against the protesting hand that quickly was placed on his right shoulder. "I must go in search of him. It has been too long."

"You are in no condition to travel much less stand." Cire shook his head. "Are all elves such poor patients?" He asked suddenly.

Falling back onto his makeshift bed, Elrohir laughed a musical melody. "Only when we are confined."

The man shook his head and pushed the elf's hair behind his ears, marveling at the difference of them from his own. His fingers traced the outline causing the elf to gasp surprised and turn his head away from the hand.

"Don't." Elrohir gasped his face flushing briefly.

Cire raised his eyebrows in question but removed his hand from the elf's small pointed ears, reluctantly.

Closing his eyes Elrohir sighed and reached up and scratched his ear. "Not a wise place to touch an elf unless you are searching for intimacy." He explained lowering his hand and opening his eyes.

Cire's eyes widened in shock. "My apologies." He stood up feeling suddenly uncomfortable, and walked back to his book. He sat down and leaned against the tree thinking back on the words and stored them in the back of his head. He glanced up and saw the elf had risen to a sitting position and shook his head frowning. "You should lay back and take some more rest."

"I am healing with all speed of the elves." Elrohir explained pushing the blankets off his legs. He winced however when he shifted his right foot and glanced down at the poorly made splint that was wrapped around it. Raising his eyebrow he reached down and fingered inside the splint scratching at the itch that had been driving him crazy for the past few hours. He proceeded to unwrap the bindings when a hand grasped his and prevented him from removing the splint. Looking up surprised he saw Cire had come over once again and shook his head.

"At least let it heal a bit more before removing it."

"I was only wanting to see how it was mending." Elrohir lied, smiling. He gained the freedom of his hand back and he went about removing the bandages carefully. He almost felt his heart lurch into his throat at the odd angle his ankle was set at and he turned horrified eyes to the human's apologizing ones.

"No one here knows how to set broken bones properly." The man said shrugging his shoulders sadly.

Elrohir nodded and clenched his teeth together tightly. "It must be rebroken and set properly. I will need your assistance on this."

Cire gasped suddenly. "You have got to be kidding?"

Elrohir shook his head. "I am not. I will not leave it thus when it can be set properly and in turn prevent me from a lifetime of limping." Elrohir wrapped his long fingers around his ankle slowly. "Will you aid me?"

Swallowing. Cire nodded. "What will you have me do?"

As Elrohir explained what needed to be done and what was needed to splint the bone correctly he prepared a small tonic of pain reliever, and cleaned a small stick to bite on. He pinched his nose and gulped back the tonic once it had cooled and cringed at the bitter taste that lingered in his throat. He waited a few moments allowing it to take hold and dim his senses when he nodded to Cire and smiled wanly. Elrohir placed the stick between his teeth and bit down hard on it as the man took hold of his ankle and lifted concerned eyes to him. The youngest son of Elrond nodded and sharply cried out against the stick as he felt his ankle recrack and grind against the other bones. He felt his body grow suddenly hot, then turned instantly cold and he shivered.

Elrohir nodded and pulled the stick from his mouth with shaking hands. "It is done, now I must reset it." He lowered his hands to his ankle and fingered along the break feeling where they lined up with the others and satisfied he found the right placement he pulled and pushed his ankle into place. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed against the sickness. He gave himself a few moments before placing the bark around his ankle and tying them together with the remains of his tunic.

Taking in a deep shaky breath, Elrohir finally smiled satisfied.

"You have courage, I will give you that." Cire muttered. The only response he got was a smile.

Elladan stumbled into a clearing and saw a small house. The roof was latched with hay, and the white washed walls appeared to be newly cleaned. Smiling against his dizziness, he walked over the rough terrain that signaled the ground upon which he walked to be planting soil. Smoke drifted from the small hole in the roof marking someone nearby or inside. He walked over the ground and tripped over a mound of dirt. Crying out he fell and lost hold of his crutch. Elladan lifted himself up on his hands and knees and felt the contents of his stomach rise and release out of his throat. Groaning with disgust, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and tried to rise. Placing his injured foot first without thinking and he cried out again as stars appeared before his eyes. The elder son of Elrond fell to the earth, his head hitting the mud hard, causing him to breathe in quick and shallow. Loosing all sense of time, he watched the blue sky slowly turn to dark gray, then to a simple black, and blue once more. Elladan couldn't move, or cry out for aid. The smoke started once again in the house and he felt himself drift through reality and fever driven nightmares.

He couldn't blink, he couldn't move, nor could he tell whether his body was reacting to cold or heat. Elladan could only lie there and watch as the smoke slowly faded, and hear the faint sound of doors closing. Briefly, he felt his finger twitch and he smiled briefly. His breathing was growing fainter, he knew. It was becoming harder for him to draw in the full breaths he needed. Loud rushing sounds came to his ears, and darkness lingered before his eyes as his sight failed him, and slowly he lost himself to the fever.

Elrohir sat up quickly, his body shuddering from an intense cold he could not comprehend. He glanced around him curiously as the men around him turned startled eyes in his direction. The elf did not notice his hand wander and clutch at his chest, but Cire did and stood quickly concerned.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

Elrohir shook his head and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. Cire watched as the elf fell back onto his bedding his body convulsing with pain and breath. The man quickly knelt beside the elf and pined his shoulders down calling for help. A young man ran over and pried the elf's teeth apart placing the stick into his mouth barely avoiding the sharp bite as the stick became tightly clenched in the elf's teeth. Elrohir thrashed and tossed his head side to side muttering and crying out in elvish spitting the stick out of his mouth and biting his tongue hard, splitting it deeply.

Cire could do nothing but watch the elf as he fought with something unseen. He did however notice as the elf's breathing stopped and he felt his eyes widen in shock.

"What is happening?" The young man Heldrid asked trying to place the stick back in his mouth.

Cire shook his head and bent over placing his mouth with the elf's breathing for him. "Get me a piece of skunk weed root."

The young man raced away and quickly returned with the aforementioned item and passed it to Cire. The man snapped the root and placed it under the elf's nose and was satisfied when Elrohir gasped and coughed. What concerned him the most was when the elf cried out in terror and clutched at his chest curling up into a tight ball. Cire could do no more but watch as the elf struggled with him self, the gray eyes lost in the back of his head, and his skin clammy and placid.

Cire stood and watched as Elrohir muttered words unknown to him in elvish, words that were filled with agony and fear. Placed with terror and heartbroken sobs. He sat back down and reached for a cloth placing it against the elf's head trying to ease whatever struggle he was going through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Fevers and Realizations**

Out of the dim fog surrounding his brain, the grey haze that lingered before his eyes, and the faint muffled sounds that spread through his ears, he could make out small feet standing in front of his face. Wrinkling his brow he lifted his head tiredly, looking up into the small face that looked down on him in fear and- pity?

The little child turned and shouted something across the field and the rushing sounds almost sounding like rushing water reached his ears. He sighed shakily and closed his eyes. He had been found at least. He felt a hot hand touch his forehead and he bit back a cry. He did however writhe out of reach of that hand.

Strong arms picked him up and carried him. Elladan opened his eyes and noticed the small house come closer, however it was now upside down. Frowning he shifted his eyes and glanced at the man who carried him. A wave of nausea caused him to groan.

His eyes registered the door opening, but no sounds reached his ears. Curiously he did smell. The smells over powered his senses and he gagged reflexively. Smoke, sweat, salt, and broth lingered in his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose again. He felt himself being placed onto a hard mattress of sorts. It felt foreign. Elladan felt his hands twitch and he again remembered how hot he was.

He was pulled into a sitting position and felt his tunic come off his fevered body. The elf was then pushed back and a surprisingly soft pillow was placed under his head. He sighed and smiled hoping the smile reached his lips. It was his way of saying thanks and he hoped the man took notice. Closing his eyes he felt himself drift away, almost as though he were lying inside the bowl of a boat.

Cire settled himself under his tree again. Daylight had once again approached, but signalled no response from the elf. He watched the prone form huddled under the blankets and wondered to himself what had caused the elf's strange seizures. Throwing his book down with a grunt, Cire stood and wandered back to the elf's side. He knelt beside the bundled blankets and pushed them back a little to check the elf's progress.

He smiled seeing the eyes closed now in sleep. A glimmer of sweat shone on the exposed skin and gently shook the elf. Immediately the elf's eyes opened revealing their grey colour once again. They were slightly glazed over as though from a fever.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see those eyes of yours again, Elrohir." Cire smiled gently.

The elf's face scrunched up in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak. A croak issued instead, causing a look of horror to pass across the fine features. Cire chuckled and reached for the water flask that sat nearby. The elf drank all that the man would allow him and Elrohir tried once again to speak.

"What-happened?" He whispered. He swallowed and shook his head.

"You gave us quite a scare. How's that tongue?"

The elf frowned and smacked his lips a few times before answering. "I feel the taste of iron, and the faint swelling."

Cire nodded. "You are lucky you didn't bite it off completely."

Elrohir groaned and touched his chest gingerly. His fingers felt the wild beating of his heart.

"Now none of that." Cire grasped the elf's hand and lowered it to his side. "Last time you did that you went into a fit."

Elrohir sat up quickly. "What kind of fit?"

Cire shook his head and pushed the elf gently back onto his makeshift bed. "I am not sure, but you twitched and cried out almost from a fevered dream."

Elrohir shivered and nodded. "It-" His face scrunched up in confusion. Understanding passed across his fair features and he felt his eyes widen. "It's the connection with my brother." He whispered so softly that Cire was not sure if he had heard them at all.

"I beg your pardon?" Cire asked.

"Has my brother been found yet?" Elrohir sat up again quite forcefully. He pushed aside the protesting hands and stood up for the first time in days. His ankle sent sparks of pain shooting up his leg.

Cire stood up and steadied the elf, who was to his surprise quite a bit taller then himself. "He has not and you should not be standing on that ankle of yours."

Elrohir wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I will be fine. I need a horse."

Cire choked on his next words and forcefully shook his head. "You are not planning on searching for him yourself are you?"

Elrohir glared at the man. "I am. I must find him."

"I have men out searching for him." Cire said following the limping elf over to the horses.

Elrohir stopped and whirled around. "I thank you for your kindness in aiding my injuries, and tending to me while I was _twitching_. However, I must find my brother. He is injured and is out there alone."

Cire nodded in understanding. He had a younger brother back home; he knew he would do anything for him. "I will go with you." Cire said.

Elrohir frowned but nodded his head. He lifted his hand to a tan coloured mare and allowed her to sniff his hand. The mare snorted and nudged his shoulder causing him to smile briefly.

Both elf and man gathered a few items for their search, which included food, water, bedding and a tunic to cover the elf's bare chest. Elrohir pulled the tunic over his head and pulled it down. To his dismay it only reached the top of his leggings. Raising an eyebrow amused he turned to the man waving his hands over the tunic.

"I do not suppose you have something a bit longer?" Elrohir smiled.

Cire stopped saddling his horse and glanced at the elf. He laughed shaking his head. "I am sorry, but you seem to be quite a bit taller then the men here."

The mounted their horses, the elf having a bit of difficulty with his ankle, but finally mounted they set out in search of his brother.

He groaned sniffing the air about him. Smoke filled his nostrils and he gingerly opened his eyes. He allowed them to wander around the room. The walls were bare, wood beams and planks tightly wound together. He was in a corner of the small house. A fireplace stood at the other end, a long wooden table to his right, a few wooden chairs scattered about. There was a flat surface above him, he assumed to be another bed, and to his left another slightly larger bed sat. A sheet of cloth separated the beds from each other's view.

Elladan pushed himself up onto his elbows and his head swam causing him to fall back against the soft pillow. Swallowing against the wave of nausea he drew in a shaky breath. He turned his head towards the sounds of feet by a door, and he wrinkled his forehead remembering through fevers and dreams, lying in the field.

The door opened revealing a woman, the man who had carried him, and two small children. They spoke loudly amongst themselves, almost as though not remembering their charge in the corner. Elladan groaned as the loud sounds bombarded his slightly stuffed ears. They felt as though cotton was stuffed in them causing the sounds to almost be muffled. He closed his eyes and drew another shaky breath.

He felt a cool hand on his brow and he felt his eyes snap open; the woman jumped back startled then smiled kindly wiping his forehead with a cool cloth. He felt the roughness of the cloth she used and let his mind wander back to his father's healing rooms. The cloths the elves used were softer, almost velvet like.

He watched her silently as she dabbed his chest with the same cloth, once in awhile rinsing it in some water out of his line of sight. He swallowed closing his eyes at her tender touch.

He felt a smile grace his lips and he opened his eyes again. She smiled down at him and softly spoke for the first time.

"Welcome to my home."

He wrinkled his brow, knowing that he should know the language, but it lingered on his brain.

"Do you understand me?" She asked seeing his look of confusion.

He nodded briefly, and licked his lips. "Water?" His parched throat tightened with the effort of the simple spoken word. She nodded and brought a rough looking cup to his mouth allowing a few drops to pass into his parched throat.

"How-" He coughed with the effort of speaking. "Long?"

She shook her head not understanding. "How long what, young one?" She asked mistaking his youthful appearance as one of a boy.

"Have I been here?" He whispered.

"Two days." She said wiping his brow again. "You were found in our field. You had a ragging fever, and you are very lucky to be alive. The wound on your leg had become infected."

He nodded listening to her soft voice, surprised that a mortal could speak so softly.

"The fever broke early this morning. Are you hungry?" She asked bringing the cup to his lips once more.

He nodded again allowing more of the cool liquid to trickle down his throat. "I still feel odd." He said frowning.

She nodded. "With a fever of such magnitude, you will be lucky to completely recover."

He wrinkled his forehead confused.

"The fever almost killed you. Children have been known to die with such ailments." Her face grew distant, and she shook her head. "Can you sit up?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, and raised himself to his elbows again. This time he felt his body ache with the effort. His arms shook slightly under the pressure and he felt her hand on his back helping him up. Sitting, he swung his legs over the side and he cried out in surprise discovering he was naked under the blankets.

She laughed and pulled the blankets around, covering his indecency.

Startled he glanced around looking for his clothing. His eyes met hers in question and she waved her hand to the end of the bed. There folded, were his cloths, clean. He reached over and gathered them in his hands staring at them strangely. The woman stood and drew a cloth curtain around the bed giving him some privacy, and he quickly dressed himself. He then stood shakily. Drawing the curtain aside he wandered into the sitting room. The man and children were beside the fire quietly laughing at something on the floor in front of them. The man looked up and nodded his head in greeting.

Elladan walked around the room noticing the woman at the long table cutting up vegetables. Ah so this was their kitchen, he though to himself. She waved to a small chair by the fire and he took it gratefully. The children had stopped what they were doing and glanced at him curiously.

The man stood and stretched sitting in a chair to his left. "What is your name, stranger?" The man asked looking at him.

Elladan smiled noticing the warning in the man's voice. This man was worried for his family, the elf thought. "I am Elladan Elrondion."

The man frowned and wrapped the strange name around his tongue. "How is it you came here?"

Elladan nodded his head, knowing a certain amount of information would be needed before being completely welcomed in this family's house. "I was searching for my brother. I grew fevered and knew I needed help. I stumbled across your small house by pure chance. I do not remember all the events that lead to me being here, but the feeling of floating is quite vivid."

The man chuckled at the elf's tale. "I am known as Kuyrd. My children, and my wife, Telianna." The waved around the room smiling.

Elladan nodded his head. "You have my thanks and gratitude for aiding me. I apologize for stumbling upon your family."

Kuyrd shook his head. "It is nothing, we are glad that we could help."

Telianna handed them each a plate with fresh bread, cheese, fruits and vegetables. Surprised, Elladan took the plate without question and held it in his hand and watched as the man began eating, then the children. He sat there waiting until the woman had seated herself on a chair then began to eat his food.

Elrohir dismounted his horse and walked over to the large tree covering the dirt path. He spotted a piece of green cloth hanging off one of the broken branches, and he pulled it fingering it between his thumb and index.

"It is my brother's." He stated. He got back on the horse and saw Cire nod out of the corner of his eye.

Elrohir called out to the horse and galloped down the path quickly. His senses were perked searching not only with eyes, but also down the golden strands of he and his brother's bond. He felt strands lighten and waver as Cire and him entered a field. It was midday, and Elrohir pulled the horse to a halt. He glanced around, and noticed a small house. Elrohir urged the horse into a trot and approached the house cautiously. He felt strength and pride issuing from the small house and he pursed his lips in a small loon call.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Reunited**

Elladan's head shot up. He stood quickly and tilted his head to the side listening. He could have sworn he heard-there it was again. The elf darted to the door and shoved it open. He grinned and ran out the door down the narrow wooden steps.

Elrohir sighed relieved. He jumped off the horse and caught his brother in a tight embrace. Words were not needed as unspoken messages passed between them. Cire stood there dumbfounded as he watched the elves. 'Twins.' He thought. The word formed on his lips but no sound escaped as he watched the brother's hug and then hold each other at arms length searching for signs of injury. He tried to discern a difference between the two only to find himself more confused then before. There was no difference save for their hair. Elladan's was pulled back tightly, bound at the nape of the neck by a piece of leather. Elrohir's hung loose about his face, hanging down to the middle of his back. He noticed a few intricate braids that were bound at the back.

Cire glanced up and saw the family standing in their doorway smiling. They also watched with amusement. The man's eyes caught Cire's and he nodded a greeting. His attention was drawn away from the family as the twin's spoke to each other. He furrowed his brows trying to make out the elvish words, but shook his head instead and listened to the tones instead.

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked holding his brother at arms length. Elrohir appeared pale and slightly unsteady.

The younger elf nodded. "Weary and worried beyond reckoning. How do you fare?" Elrohir asked glancing around them.

"Slightly disorientated, but nothing a bit of rest will not cure." Elladan pulled his brother in his arms again and heard the slight yelp of surprise.

"You big oaf." Elrohir laughed pushing his brother away. "You must tell me everything."

Elladan nodded and turned around staring at Kuyrd. The man smiled and waved them all inside his house.

Elrohir walked beside his brother staring at him with worry and caught the faint smile pass across the older twin's lips. "Stop staring." The mouth whispered.

Elrohir felt his own smile dart across his lips and nodded.

"Why are you limping?" Elladan's voice broke the younger twin's train of thought.

"I broke my ankle." Elrohir shrugged. He turned his grey eyes and locked with his brother's.

Elladan nodded and entered the house. "Sit." Elladan pointed to the chair he had been sitting in.

Elrohir frowned and glanced around the small rooms. It was a simple house, with one room, but a small scattering of furniture.

"Elrohir!" Elladan's voice broke his thoughts. He turned his head and stared at his brother raising his eyebrow in question. "Sit. Let me look at your foot."

Elrohir shook his head but seated himself in the chair. "I set it myself, Elladan. It is fine."

Elladan grumbled and knelt beside the chair pulling off the boot gently. "Perhaps fine, but what possessed you to walk on it in the first place?" Elladan asked in the common tongue. He didn't want to be rude in another man's house.

Elrohir sighed. "To find you. Why else would I risk more injury?" He answered following his brother's lead and speaking common.

Elladan snorted. His fingers unwrapped the bandages and pulled them apart looking at the swollen ankle covered with dark bruises. "Ai." Elladan hissed glancing at his brother. "Lucky you will be if you do not have a limp." He traced the bruising with his fingertips and shook his head.

Elrohir shook his head rolling his eyes. "It will heal. Clover leaf." Elrohir whispered. Elladan's head shot up startled then he grinned.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked lifting his hand to his brother's chest. Suddenly remembering, Elladan narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Elrohir frowned. "Why what?"

"Why did you shove me out of the way?" Elladan asked accusingly.

Elrohir gaped at his brother. "You need to ask?"

Elladan frowned. "Kuyrd?" He looked up and glanced over at the man talking quietly with the stranger who had accompanied Elrohir.

The man looked at him curiously.

"My saddlebags? Were they found with me?"

The man nodded and pointed towards the sheet of curtain covering the beds from view. Elladan allowed his eyes to follow the man's finger and stood. "Stay put." He glanced down at his brother pointedly.

Elrohir feigned mock insult. "Where am I supposed to go?" He chuckled at the glare his brother shot him.

Elladan retrieved the bags and walked back to his brother. He dug through them and found the same bottle as before. Curiously he held it up and looked at the blue glass.

Elrohir's fingers wrapped around his hand and snatched the bottle from his grasp. "Where did you get this?" He asked holding it up to the light.

Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "It was in the bottom of the bag. Do you know what it is?"

Elrohir opened the bottle and sniffed at the contents. He wrinkled his nose and quickly put the stopper on it. The younger twin nodded and shoved the bottle back to his brother. "That is the dreaded herb father makes into tea." He grimaced.

Elladan grinned and placed the bottle back into the saddlebags. "What do I need to ease the swelling on your ankle?" He asked looking up into his twin's grey eyes.

Elrohir snorted. "I told you to pay more attention to father's lesson's on healing."

Elladan narrowed his eyes. "Sorry if my interests run with practicing sword play and skills with the bow."

Elrohir smiled gently. "Do not get defensive. What would you have done if I had not fallen into the river? My injuries then would have surpassed your skill."

Elladan winced at the thought. He nodded slowly and lifted his eyes pleading with his brother for forgiveness.

Elrohir leaned forward on the chair and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Be at ease, Ella. I am not angry with you." He whispered into his brother's ear.

Elladan nodded briefly before glanced into the grey eyes so much like his own it was uncanny. He smiled and touched his forehead to Elrohir's and gripped his shoulder. "Who is the man?" Elladan whispered.

"A ranger who found me in the river." Elrohir whispered back. "Cire."

Elladan nodded and once again fumbled through the bag searching for something to bring the swelling down on his brother's ankle. "I do not know what I am looking for." Elladan snarled frustrated. He threw the bag down and slumped his shoulders earning a chuckle from his brother.

"Let me look." Elrohir reached out and grasped the bags pulling them onto his lap. He dug around and finally found a small pouch and opened it looking at the contents. "Here." He held it out to his brother. "Boil some water and create a paste. Pour about half of this into a bowl and add water until it is smooth but thick."

Elladan stood up and wandered into the kitchen area and asked the woman for a bowl.

Elrohir watched in silence as the children played near his feet, glancing at him from time to time in curious wonder. He caught the little girl's eye and winked. She blushed and whispered frantically at her brother. He chuckled softly and shook his head. The elf lifted his head and looked at the men now seated by the fireplace. Both were talking softly, and sharing a cup of ale. Or so it appeared that way to the elf. Cire looked over at him and smiled kindly.

"How's the ankle?" He asked nodding to the black and blue limb.

Elrohir shrugged and smiled. "Sore." He stated.

Cire watched the other twin as he leaned over him and placed a pot of water above the fire to boil. "Kuyrd?"

The man looked up from staring at the fire.

"You will be properly accommodated for your kindness, as soon as word reaches my father of your hospitality. Thank you again for opening your house to me." Elladan stood.

"My pleasure, Elladan." Kuyrd nodded his head. "I am glad you and your brother found each other."

"I was not aware that elves gave multiple births. I was under the impression that only the race of men had that strange fate." Cire nodded his head in Elrohir's direction.

Elladan nodded. "They do not give birth to more then one." He confirmed causing the men to frown. He turned his head and stared at his brother. "It is through our mortal blood that the chance arose."

"Half elven then?" Cire smiled in understanding.

Elladan cocked his head to the side. "More elf then mortal. But yes, my father is half elven, and my mother is elven." He did a calculation in his head. "A quarter I suppose."

Elrohir grinned flashing pearl white teeth. "Do not confuse them, brother." He started to stand up but quickly thought better of it by the glare his brother shot in his direction. "I am sore!" He complained.

Elladan shook his head. "You will stay put until you have your foot tended to."

Elrohir groaned. He waved his hand at his twin. "Always the bossy one."

Elladan snorted. Cire and Kuyrd looked at each other in amusement. "Someone has to keep your antics under control." Elladan muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Elrohir smirked.

"Oak breath." He whispered.

"I heard that too."

Elladan flashed his brother a smile and winked. He turned to the pot on the fire and watched it.

"A watched pot never boils." Telianna slipped into the room. Elladan raised his eyebrow glancing at her. "Go sit, I will bring you the water once it has boiled. You have not recovered from your fever fully."

Elrohir felt his mouth drop open in surprise. "What happened to you for you to draw a fever?"

Elladan grumbled and sat down. "Nothing."

Elrohir reached out and pinched his brother's arm.

"Alright! All right! I tripped over a tree and tore my leg on a branch."

Elrohir howled with laughter. "You tripped?"

Elladan glared and swatted his brother's arm. "I was more intent on finding you rather then where I was going."

Elrohir smiled nodding in understanding. "Father is going to have our hides." Elladan nodded agreeing.

"I suppose the trip to Bree will have to be postponed for a later date?" Elladan turned and looked at his brother.

"I would think so. We are in no condition to travel now. We have no mounts, no bedding-unless-" He paused raising an eyebrow in his brother's direction.

Elladan shook his head. "I was only able to save the saddlebags. I imagine our weapons are still by the river." Elladan whispered shrugging his shoulders. "I think there is an extra shirt in the other pouch there."

Elrohir reached down and opened the bag searching for fabric and quickly found it. Giving a triumphant cry he shook the shirt. "One that will fit." He grinned pulling off the one he wore and slipping quickly into the white cotton one.

Both twin's looked up when Telianna approached them. She handed Elladan the bowl and smiled. Elladan slipped off the chair holding the bowl of boiling water and began mixing the paste. Once stirred he dipped his fingers inside it and gathered a fair amount on his hands. He noticed it tingled on his skin and seemed to numb it almost immediately. He smiled remembering this particular cream his father had used on a few of his own injuries.

He applied the paste to his brother's leg, rubbing vigorously into the bruises, and stretched skin. Elrohir yelped at the pressure. "Gently. That hurts."

"You big baby. Father applies more strength then I do." Elladan smirked.

Elrohir huffed. He watched as his twin wrapped his ankle and he grinned when he had finished. "Finally."

"Impatient imp."

"Snarky toad."

Elladan chuckled.

Elrohir sat at the window looking out at the darkness; he and his brother had decided to take the floor by the fire, while the family took to their own beds. Cire lay curled up also by the fire. Elladan lay still watching his twin silently. Finally he sat up and whispered. "What is wrong?"

"Why do you think there is something wrong?" Elrohir turned and glanced at him.

"Perhaps it is because you are never this quiet." Elladan stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Elrohir sighed. He brushed the back of his hand against his brother's cheek then lowered his hand. "We were so anxious to reach our destination, that we forgot the first rule in travel. Glorfindel will have our heads." He sat down in his chair and stared out the window again.

Elladan pulled up a matching chair and sat down. "Do you suppose they were right?"

Elrohir looked at Elladan. "About what?"

"That we are still too young to on our own?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No. However I think we need to remember that we are not alone in this world. I completely forgot about the evil's and trickery."

Elladan nodded. "As did I. I also forgot father's parting words to me."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow curiously. "What did he say?"

"To watch over you and to keep you safe." Elladan smiled.

Elrohir snorted. "We are safe now, brother. Back to Imladris?"

Elladan nodded. "Let's go home."

Cire listened to the twin's quietly talk and smiled to himself. He had gathered through the night that Elladan was the eldest, but after hearing their conversation it had been confirmed in his mind. His mind recalled the simple teasing, and the bantering between the brothers's and had been reminded of home.

The twin's were a sight. Both tall, dark haired, lithe but strong. There were no visible differences between the two, and seeing them side by side confused him. They were alike even down to their grey eyes. He had also noticed that in their own way they even walked the same. Elladan was the more dominant twin though, he had noticed. Commanding and stern. Elrohir appeared to be light of heart, carefree, and almost playful.

He rolled over and glanced at the dark figures silhouetted against the window. They had caused many laughs through the night with their playful bickering. Cire could see the bond between them. It was an alien feeling witnessing such a thing. It was almost as though they were lovers; rather then brothers and he had been so drunk he had even voiced it to them. However the thought had quickly been diminished by their looks of horror and Cire had been quickly corrected. Everyone that night heard tales of the elves, and had learned a few things they had not known.

One thing he had not known was how the elves got married. For men it was a large celebration, with lots of wine, and family. A gathering of friends and jokes and raw fun. With the elves it was more of a private gathering of family to witness their joining. Simple words of love were exchanged, the release from one family into another. Cuts to the palm and the mingling of their blood. Then a dance, as Elrohir had described it. Then the couple would retreat to their rooms to complete the bonding. Cire was still confused. He knew men tumbled with various women for a night of pleasure. However that thought when brought voice to the twin's, they almost seemed horrified at the thought. Elladan had laughed and told him about simple pleasures the elves shared with each other, such as caresses and kisses. Apparently nothing further then that.

"Elves don't have lovers?" He had asked. Elladan had shaken his head slowly. Telling them that love was a strong emotion and seeing as elves were immortal, had their entire life to find love. The right love.

He remembered his youth, hearing tales of the elves, and most were untrue. After hearing the stories from the twin's tonight, he realized that so little was known of the elves that the stories had been made up to make them sound frightening.

He sat up and once again glanced at the twin's who had ceased their talking to look at him. He nodded his head and wiped sleep from his eyes.

"Cannot sleep?" One asked from the darkness.

Cire shook his head.

"Did we wake you?"

Again he shook his head and stood up. "I was only recalling the nights events and found I could not sleep." He muttered walking to the window. He saw them seated at the window, both leaning close to each other.

"Too much drink." The one on the left grinned.

"How does anyone tell the two of you apart?" He asked frustrated.

The one on the right shrugged. "Confused?" Came a chuckle.

"Yes." He grumbled.

The one on the right grinned. "Would it help if we tie our hair differently while we travel with you?"

Cire nodded and brought a chair over seating himself beside the twin on the left. "You are-" He paused and looked at their features trying to find some difference. There was none.

"Elladan." The one on the right laughed. "I am Elrohir." He raised his foot showing him the wadded ankle.

Cire nodded and chuckled. "Is there any difference?"

The twins looked at each other searching with identical grey eyes, then looked back at him shaking their heads. "We are mirrors of the others soul." They said in unison.

"There is one difference." Elladan whispered. He held out his hand and pushed up his sleeve. Along his arm was a long white scar leading from wrist to elbow.

Cire looked at it and raised his eyebrows in question.

"An accident from my youth." The elf shrugged.

The spoke through the night quietly. Dawn was approaching, and Cire had agreed to accompany them back to their home, Rivendell. Cire had always wanted to go to an elven realm and see the wonders of another civilization. The twins agreed to head back to where his men waited, and then travel to their home from there. It would be an interesting trip. He thought to himself smiling. He liked the twin's, and was interested in learning more about them and their kind. It did not occur to him to even ask them how old they were until midday when he watched them while they wrestled with each other. "Interesting indeed." He grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Setbacks**

Elladan leaned back against his brother, his body growing weary from the ride and lack of proper rest. He felt his brother shift behind him and wrap a protective arm around his shoulders whispering softly in his ear.

"Are you alright?" The concerned voice asked softly.

Elladan nodded his head briefly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath from the all too familiar nausea that threatened to resurface. He felt his body grow hot again, and he knew his fever had come back full force, but refrained from mentioning it to his brother due to saving his pride. All he wanted was to go home and slip into his comfortable bed and sleep this nightmare away. The dreams from his childhood resurfaced and he shivered. 'It was uncanny.' He thought, 'that his dream, actually his night terror.' He corrected himself, 'was reality.'

He felt the arm around his shoulders tighten. Elladan opened his eyes and glanced upward into his brother's eyes. Elrohir was looking at him concerned. 'Figures.' Elladan thought. 'How could I hide such a detail from my own brother?'

"You have grown pale, Ella." His brother whispered his brow scrunching in worry.

"Fear not, Ro. I am well." He turned his head away from the white lie. However not fast enough, for his brother caught it and threw it back at him.

"You cannot hide things from me. I sense your frustration and weariness." Elrohir muttered. The younger twin looked away from his brother and called out to Cire. "We must stop. My brother is not well."

The ranger nodded and reigned in his horse dismounting quickly and aiding Elrohir in helping Elladan off the horse. A small groan issued from Elladan's throat as he was held up while the other elf jumped to the ground. Elrohir glared at his brother who slumped in defeat.

Once Elrohir placed the bedrolls down and then helped his brother into a lying position, he gently placed a rolled up blanket under his head and heard Cire gathering wood for a fire. Elladan sighed and shook his head wearily. "I do not want to sleep just yet."

Elrohir growled angrily. "Perhaps you would after you collapse?" The younger twin shook his head. "Nay, Elladan. You shall rest until your fever has diminished. You will lie still and stop your complaints."

Elladan groaned. "I want to go home." He hissed between clenched teeth. "Please, Ro?"

Elrohir stood up and walked away ignoring his brother's pleas. He wandered over to the ranger and knelt down picking up sticks and gathering rocks for the fire pit. With his arms full, he wandered to the middle of the clearing and placed the stones in a circle, then placed the smaller tinder inside. In his heart he knew his brother had still not recovered from his ordeal, but in all truth neither had he. His ankle throbbed every time he put pressure on it, and his shoulder burned as though it were being dug at with a white-hot poker.

Elrohir lowered his head in defeat. He knew his brother sensed the weariness that he felt, just as he had felt Elladan's. Shaking his head, he wished they were not so closely bonded; it caused frequent arguments, more so lately then when they were younger. Sure they had their fun, laughs and pranks. But lately they had been arguing over the simplest of things. He smiled remembering only weeks ago when his brother had thrown his parchment onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

"This is useless!" Elladan had roared, he had risen from his chair in his father's study and paced back and forth. "I wish to go outside." His hands had waved towards the window glowering at his younger brother.

"These reports, father trusted to us, Ella. They must be done." Elrohir had quietly murmured.

"Then you do them! You are the one who wishes to learn, read, and gain wisdom." Elladan had cried. "I wish to be outside."

Elrohir had grown weary of his brothers' tirades, and pushed away from his desk. "Then go outside if you wish it, just do not come crying to me when father finds out, nor will I be part of your punishments. I grow tired of taking the blame for some of your pranks, and your lack of study."

Elladan had turned on his brother angrily. "You grow tired? Then I shall not draw you into my moods again _brother_." The words dripped off Elladan's tongue like it was poison.

Elrohir had cringed.

Shaking his head from the memory he cringed again. He glanced over his shoulder and glanced at his brother who looked at him with sadness. Cursing silently he stood and wandered back to his brother. "What it wrong?" Elrohir whispered kneeling down beside his brother.

"I am sorry." Elladan moaned.

Elrohir crinkled his forehead confused. "Sorry? For what?"

"I still remember the hurt in your eyes." Elladan whispered. He rolled over and propped himself up on his arm. Almost as though thinking better of it he lowered himself to lie flat once again.

Elrohir shook his head. "We talked about it, Ella. Worry not. Sleep." He pushed himself to his feet, but a hand prevented him from walking away. Looking down he saw the confusion in his brothers' eyes.

"Do you really wish we were not so close?" Elladan asked softly.

Elrohir's breath caught in his throat. He quickly knelt down again and leaned over hugging his brother close. "Sometimes I wish it." He whispered honestly in his brothers' ear. He felt and heard Elladan's sharp intake of breath. "I wish it only when we argue. Lately that has been daily." The younger twin pulled away from Elladan. "What is it that causes us to argue so much?"

Elladan shook his head not uttering a sound. In truth his thoughts were far away from the moment. He tried to picture life without his brother and found that he could not. Thinking about it burned his chest, caused his heart to pound frantically, a tightness squeezed at his heart and it fluttered anxiously. Looking up, he saw his brothers' closed eyes, a look of shock pasted on it. Elrohir's eyes flew open and his face paled considerably. The horrifying realization hit the both of them like a tidal wave.

The twins stared at each other in shock for a moment before either of them drifted to each other's faes for comfort. They both realized then that they would not survive the other; outlive the other; nor would they choose their fates alone. They were half of one. Both making the other a complete person where alone they would be torn, lost and in grief. If one died the other would follow, with out a doubt.

Elrohir stumbled to his feet tearing away from his brother's fae forcefully, causing Elladan to cry out in shock. Unsteadily, Elrohir wandered to the fire and fell to his knees clutching his chest shivering from a coldness he had not felt since childhood. He wrapped his arms around his body trying unsuccessfully to control the shaking. A hand on his shoulder made him look up with horror in his eyes, causing Cire to step back in surprise.

"What is it?" The man asked glancing at the brother's confused. Elladan had curled up into a fetal position and Elrohir had his arms wrapped around himself protectively. He had witnessed their encounter in wonder, but the cry from the elder twin had told him they had gone through something unseen to him.

When he received no response from the younger twin, Cire wandered over to Elladan's side and placed his hand on his shoulder, making sure he was all right. Elladan rolled over and looked at Cire. The pain in the elder twin's eyes was too much for him and he looked away from the penetrating gray eyes.

"What has happened?" Cire asked softly. "What can I do to help?"

Elladan shook his head but whispered. "Nothing." He rolled back over curling up once again.

Concerned, Cire stood up and wandered to his horse, stroking the neck lost in thought. He didn't want to leave them here alone. But he needed help. Cire pursed his lips thinking. His men would be watching for signs from their leader, he knew, and they would come if called. Scratching his scruffy chin he tried to think of a way to send a message to his rangers. Snapping his fingers, he pulled out a small silver whistle and left the camp, looking for a higher vantage point. They were close, but not so close to hear a yell, but his rangers would recognize his hunting whistle. They were close enough to hear that, he grinned.

Elladan drifted into a lost dream state. He could not feel his brother nor could he find comfort in his dreams. Lost down an unknown path, alone, he felt his heart grow heavy. Elladan called out for his brother, any sign he was near, but felt and heard nothing. His dreamland was black, filled with sadness and despair. Frantically, he raced down the darkened path searching for his brother, drifting further and further down the paths of illness.

Elrohir felt a tug at his unconsciousness, and his head shot up startled. Glancing around him he saw his brother sleeping, curled up in a tight ball. Frowning, he stood up and wandered to the edge of the clearing his mind still reeling from the fae connection they had shared. Never before had he and his brother connected in such a manner, lost from consciousness, reality and sanity. Their fae's had known each other, that was a known fact, but to have them connect and communicate with the other was startling.

The twins' were always able to feel the other's pain, sadness, anxiety and excitement. Most times it was the higher emotion that was easily shared, rather then just a simple one such as happiness. Elrohir shivered again thinking back on his fae's joyfulness at connecting with his brother's. At the simple touch they had been one, feeling the pain, and fear of loosing the other. Shared thoughts, emotions, and love, even sadness. Elrohir had heard his brother's thoughts almost as if they were his own. Felt his brother's fevered brain, and confusion. Felt and heard his brother's grief, even felt his brother's heart frantically beating at the simple thought of being alone.

Elrohir knew he had pulled his fae away roughly. It had been too much for him. The simple bond they had once shared as children was no longer simple; it was now complete, but complex. He rubbed his arms absently, trying to dislodge those thoughts. But felt that he was eager to feel his brother's fae again. Slowly he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. Without another thought, he freed his fae to search once again for his brother's. He almost smiled at the happiness of his fae when freed. After a few moments however, he felt a heaviness enter his stomach at the loss of connection. His brother was not there. Startled he opened his eyes and scrambled to his brother's side turning him over. With a strangled gasp he took in his brother's closed eyes and pallid face.

"Ella!" Elrohir cried shaking his twin roughly. "Ella, do not drift too far!" He called.

His brother's still form did not respond. Elladan was lost in his fever.

Elrohir glanced around the camp searching for anything to help him and his brother, but even Cire was no longer around, he did frown when a faint whistle reached his ears causing him to flinch at the high pitch. He picked up his brother and carried him to the horse and gingerly placed him on the saddle. Grabbing the saddlebags, Elrohir jumped up behind Elladan and kicked the horse hard, guiding the racing horse towards Rivendell. Where his father would know what to do.

He prayed he would reach the Last Homely House in time to save his brother's life. "Sweet Elebereth! Please spare his life!" Elrohir called out pleadingly. Unbidden tears welled up in his eyes at the simple prayer. The Bruinen was a full days ride, from their location, weather permitting they would reach the ford at dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Choices Are Never Easy**

Elrohir leaned over his brother's limp form protectively as his horse galloped across the open fields. Brush and small trees whipped past at the speed the horse ran. The horse was not elven, and therefore did not have the stamina the elf was so used to. Snorts of discomfort and grunting from the horse caused Elrohir some concern during the gallop and against his complaining, urged the horse to a slower gait rather then have her go lame on him, in his haste. Growling with impatience, Elrohir whispered soothing words into his brother's ear, however Elladan did not stir once.

A small fowl flew out from behind a bush, which caused the horse to start and stop suddenly. Cursing, Elrohir kicked the horse, once again racing across the field. Without warning, the horse reared up and twisted in mid stride. Startled by the suddenness of it, Elrohir was nearly thrown from the horses back. Gripping the reins tightly, he called to the horse for patience. The horse seemed to ignore his request and flew through the smaller trees. Cursing in elvish, Elrohir was unprepared when the horse raced right for a large tree.

The elf pulled hard on the reins and the horse knickers in protest stopping against the strength on the harness. Praying thanks to the Valar for quick wit, Elrohir quickly checked his brother's pulse and swallowed at the dull throb he felt on Elladan's neck. The horse danced impatiently, and neighed a complaint. Elrohir swore and growled at the horse for her youth. Elrohir pulled on the reins and turned the horse back towards the Bruinen.

Spurred into a gallop once again, the horse raced off, more out of control now then before. Elrohir glanced up warily trying to control the mount, but unsuccessfully holding her at bay. Before he could react, he felt the air fly out of him as he was thrown off the horse and into the dirt. Groaning, he attempted to stand and felt he was unable to. To his utter horror, he realized his foot was trapped in the reins, and he was being dragged across the ground.

Shouting to the horse, Elrohir reached forward to grip his foot, the same foot he had broken, and cried out as he was tossed into the air and then slammed back onto the earth forcefully. Suddenly his world turned black as his head connected with a large boulder.

Cire glanced around the abandoned camp, frowning with anger. The twins were gone, injured, tired, irritable, and far from any condition to travel by any means. "Stubborn fools." Cire hissed. Shaking his head in annoyance, Cire mounted his horse and trotted to the open field waiting for his men to arrive.

Two hours had passed since he had whistled for assistance, and he knew they would show over the hills at any moment. True to his word, his men rounded the base of the hills waving and grinning.

His captain walked his horse over to him nodding his head in greeting. "Good day Cire." He stated.

Cire nodded and nudged his head towards Rivendell. "We have a journey to make, and two elves to find."

"Two?" The man asked curiously.

Cire nodded, but refrained from saying more.

They rode in silence for over an hour before his captain quietly asked where they were headed.

"It seems Elrohir and his brother have decided to travel alone, whilst they are injured. I am following them to make sure they arrive home safely. Perhaps the Lord of Rivendell will make us welcome when we show."

A shout from up a head caused Cire to frown. "What have you found?" The captain shouted.

"I found Elror." The man attempted the elf's name, but with no success.

Cire felt himself go cold. "Not again." He whispered. He quickly dismounted and raced to the limp figure lying on the ground covered in mud, and filth.

Cire knelt beside the tattered figure, his fingers touching the neck searching for signs of life, and he sighed in relief. "He is alive, but broken. We must start a fire and go in search of his brother."

"This sounds all too familiar." A man grumbled from behind Cire.

Cire snarled and stood spinning around in anger striking the man. "Do not have disrespect for the injured. His brother is out there dying of fever, and you will not question my authority!"

The man nodded surprised and in shock. "Yes milord." The man raised his arm to his mouth and wiped the small line of blood that lingered on his lips. "How are we going to recognize his brother?"

Cire knelt down beside Elrohir once again, and muttered. "Memorize this ones face, and you will not miss, Elladan." He glanced up at his captain smiling faintly. "They are twins."

His men nodded and proceeded to their mounts, while Cire gathered Elrohir in his arms and carried him to a soft patch of grass. He gently laid the broken body of the elf onto the ground, shaking his head at the sight of the fair one. Elrohir's eyes were closed, one side of his face swollen and bruised. One of his eyes was black and swollen shut. His ankle, which had been healing nicely, had been broken once again, and now his knee appeared to be shattered also. Scrapes and bruises covered the right side of the elf's form, and a small line of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth trickling into the dark hair.

"You have really done it this time." Cire muttered softly. He gathered a damp cloth into his hands and began cleaning the wounds carefully. Grit and sand covered the cloth earning it being rinsed numerous times before the elf was at least recognizable. Cire pried the elf's leggings up and a groan caused him to look up surprised.

"Saes." Elrohir softly whispered.

Cire frowned.

"Daro, saes." He whispered again.

Cire shook his head. "I don't know what that means, Elrohir!" He said exasperated.

"Stop!" The elf gasped, the effort caused him to fall into a large coughing fit.

"You have injuries that need immediate attention." Cire argued.

Elrohir shook his head furiously. "Must-" He gasped with the effort. "Have to-find, Ella." He struggled to sit up against Cire's protests.

A whiney of a horse caused his fever-wracked brain to succumb to consciousness. At first he thought it was still a dream, but the pain and heat signalled that it wasn't.

He squinted his eyes and realized that somehow he had gotten onto a horse. Frowning against the odd sensation of helplessness, he glanced around him looking for his brother. Sitting up carefully, he realized that he was nowhere near the camp. In fact he was alone, again.

The blankets that had been laid out for him were not there. The pots and pans were gone, so was the roaring fire. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes thinking this was a bad hallucination. Carefully opening his eyes, he pursed his lips confused.

"How in all of Arda did I get onto a horse without anyone noticing?" He turned his head quickly, and his world span in a haze of colours and fog. Steadying himself against the horses' neck, he pursed his lips even more. "Odd." He leaned over and whispered to the mare softly in elvish, "I suppose you have no idea where we are do you?"

Receiving no response from the horse, he sighed baffled. Feeling a bit ill, Elladan climbed down from the horses' back and placed both feet on the ground. Or so he thought. With a startled cry, he fell instead, rather then dismounting as gracefully as he had thought. Flopping onto his back, he spread his arms out beside him and stared at the darkening sky. "Why does this all seem so familiar?" He muttered quietly. Searching his brain, he closed his eyes. Before Elladan could object, he tumbled into the world of blackness again.

Cire turned his head when a faint moan reached his ears. Concerned he rose from beside the fire and wandered over to the injured elf. Lowering his hand to feel the elf's forehead, he frowned at the heat that issued from the pale face.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

The elf muttered something in elvish and tossed his head back and forth. Cursing under his breath, Cire stood and reached for the elf's saddle pack that lay nearby. Ruffling through the bag, but finding nothing that he recognized he glanced helplessly at the battered elf. Elrohir was growing more ill the longer they sat and waited for news on the other brother who also was fever ridden and alone.

Cire stood and shook his head, there was nothing more he could do except keep the elf cool with water cloths, and feed him a ton of water to prevent dehydration. Slowly he made his way back to the fire and heated a pot of water to sterilize it. His thoughts drifted to Elladan and he wondered how the elf was fairing.

He found the back of his eyelids very appealing. They were dark, with tiny spots of light dancing around. Slowly he opened them and glanced around the sky. It was blue. Frowning, he tried to think of the color blue and why it was so special to him.

"Why is it blue?" He asked himself. "Why blue? Not grey?" He frowning searching for an answer.

No answer reached his ears however, only the moaning of the air and trees in protest. Elladan turned his head to the side and watched the trees sway in the faint breeze. Stray thoughts littered his brain but he wasn't sure what they were as they scattered uselessly around his head. To his utter amazement he realized that he could only turn his head from side to side. Laughing loudly, he tried to think of why that was. He couldn't move. His brain was muddled, and he was unusually tired. The elf wondered how long it had been since he had slept.

Even his name seemed out of place. Although when he spoke it out loud, the only name that brought a spark of memory to surface was Ella. He wasn't sure why seeing, as his name was Elladan. Still, he wondered how he knew without a doubt that his name was Elladan and not Ella. He closed his eyes again to marvel at the intricacies of his eyelids. Soon he found himself drifting down a gravel path, which felt familiar somehow. He smiled in his sleep, and followed the path for answers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: New Awakenings**

Somehow the path seemed familiar to him. The long, narrow gravel path stretched on in front of him. It was flat, and shaded. Trees loomed overhead shading the path, somehow making it seem cooler then it really was. Smiling in wonder, there seemed to be only a few things missing from this shady solace, which he could not quite place his finger on.

He glanced around him, taking in the beauty of the place. The grass appeared to be greener then he remembered. Frowning, he wondered why green seemed to be the many shades before him. There was a particular shade that caught his eyes, and he contemplated as to why this was. It was a dark mellow shade, which seemed to erase the confusion from his rattled brain. Smiling again, he realized the purity of the colour. It was warm, and comforting, that the other colours around him did not appear to bring. Laughing heartily, he came to the conclusion that it was now one of his favourite colours.

He tilted his head back and took in the great blue of the sky. He wondered why this colour brought love, and warmth also. It seemed slightly cooler then the greens of the forest around him. Shaking his head, he squinted his eyes to look at the various shades of this blue, and he pursed his lips wondering how he knew the names of all the objects that seemed to surround him in every direction.

Again he contemplated how these things came to him when he could not quite place his full name upon his lips. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued on down the path not knowing where he was going, nor really caring why he didn't know who or what he was.

Cire glanced up from the roaring fire, anxiously waiting for news from his hunters. The young elf groaned from his position, but did not stir once. There was no twitching, or frantic tossing of his head. Beads of sweat covered his forehead, signalling a raging fever that refused to diminish with the mounds of herbs that had been administered to the elf. No comprehensible words escaped the elf's lips.

The man took a deep breath and tried to think of what more he could do to help Elrohir. Cire sighed with defeat. Only one thing remained that could possibly be done, and that was to get the young elf to his homeland, as quickly as possible. Standing uneasily, Cire started to gather his belongings, to prepare for the journey to this elven realm. Perhaps there Elrohir would have a chance of survival, amongst his own people, and maybe an elven healer.

He stopped suddenly, when he realized what was missing from his perfect stroll. There was no sound; nothing came to his ears. Tilting his head to the side, he could not pick out a whistle, a rustle, or a squeak from any living thing around him. 'Strange.' He thought silently. 'Forests should be full of sounds.' Shrugging his shoulders, he continued on down the familiar path. His heart beat wildly, but he figured it was because he was unsure of who he was.

True he knew his name, Elladan. But Ella also felt familiar on his lips. He continued to form the name upon his lips; over and over again trying to determine which one was his true name. The only one that felt right to his heart was Ella, but the other dratted name kept tugging at him as though perhaps both were his. The elf growled in aggravation, the sound caused the birds in the trees to flock silently away.

A sense of dread filled his heart causing him to stop abruptly on the path and spin around anxiously. Startled at the darkness that covered the path behind him, he twirled around and sprinted from the ever-growing darkness following his footsteps. Fear clutched his heart, and panic filled his mind as the trees seemed to come alive and loom closer. Some even appeared to reach out for the fleeing elf. A single wail escaped his lips, but fell on deaf ears. There was no one around to hear him or heed his pleas for help.

He sat up letting out an ear-piercing cry, causing the men around the fire to jump startled. It was the first time in days since the elf had moved, and the cry chilled their blood. Cire scrambled to his feet and raced to the elf's side. Elrohir was now sitting upright but in a trance of sorts. The elf shivered once then fell back onto the bedding with a thud. Reaching out a shaky hand, Cire felt for a pulse, and found one beating erratically in the elf's chest. It was beating so quickly it felt as though it was about to beat through the elf's chest.

Cire stood quickly and gathered his packed bag and called for one of his men to help him with the elf. Mounting his horse, the man passed the unconscious elf to him and helped Cire tie him to the saddle securing the elf from slipping off. With a nod of the head, Cire kicked his horse and raced off into the darkness. With any luck he could reach Rivendell by morning, if there were no surprises on the path ahead.

Elrond sat behind his desk sipping at his glass of wine in silence. His feet were crossed at the ankles sitting on a small log that had been shaped into a stool. The elf lord's gaze was directed at the night sky, where his father and mother would pass by in an hour or so. He smiled lazily, true to his advisor's words, Rivendell was quieter without the twins around, but he missed his son's dearly. Silently praying to the Vala, he hoped their journey was a safe one.

"They should be in Bree by now." A voice uttered from behind him.

Nodding his head at his friend to take a seat, he smiled passing a glass of wine over to him. "Aye, Glorfindel. They are probably-" Elrond froze, his glass slipping from his numb fingers crashing to the ground with a loud clang.

Glorfindel paused in mid sip and watched, as Elrond's eyes grew distant and dilated. Smirking into his wine cup he took a sip but didn't swallow as the colour drained from Elrond's face. Alarmed, Glorfindel swallowed his mouthful and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong." Elrond whispered, his face turning into an unreadable mask.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow but didn't push the matter. "How so?"

"My son's never reached Bree. Something-" Elrond stood quickly knocking over his chair. "Something is wrong. Glorfindel, get a search party together, we must find the twin's."

"Should we be racing after them when this is their coming of age trip?" The advisor asked quietly.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond barked. "They are injured!"

The advisor got to his feet quickly and raced out of the room. "Never argue with an irate elf lord." Glorfindel muttered to himself. Without further argument, he burst into the stables where Figwit and his night guard were cleaning. "Get a few items together, we leave by mid eve."

"Leave?" Figwit asked bewildered. "Where are we going?"

"To find the twin's." Without another word, Glorfindel whistled for his mount, and around the corner came a beautiful cream coloured mare. His beloved Ashfelhur.

He pushed aside the branches that swarmed at his face and clutched at his clothing. His clothing was now being ripped to shreds as he raced away from the horrible darkness that seemed to follow his every step. The elf jumped out of the way of a log that rolled towards him almost causing him to loose his footing. Startled, the elf turned off the path and down a steep slope. Perhaps the trees would leave him alone and the darkness would cease to follow him.

Cire pushed his mount hard. He had a general idea as to where he was going, but never being to Rivendell he was unsure as to where the exact location was. The man cursed to himself wishing the young elf was awake rather then in a fever sleep. However, luck was not on his side as he pushed his mount harder then he had ever done before.

Cire glanced to his right as sounds of hoof beats reached his ears, and he slowed his mount hoping that someone approaching would know the direction of Rivendell. To his relief, a party of riders arrived around the bend and he stopped his horse waiting for the riders. Still too far off for him to see them clearly, he hoped they were elven and would know how to help the youth in his arms.

He sighed when the riders saw him and shouted something incoherent. Cire assumed it was elven, and he nodded as a rather furious elf approached his side. The tall blonde haired elf glanced down into his arms then raised an eyebrow in question. The man gulped nervously.

"Do you speak common?" He asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?" The elf asked bitterly. "Speak quickly and tell me what happened, and it had better be convincing."

"My name is Cire, I stumbled across this youth about a week ago, he was injured and I was able to help him, but now it seems he has fallen into a fever sleep, and I was heading for Rivendell for aid."

"How do you know of Rivendell?" The elf asked, the stern mask slipping off his face.

"This elf told me. He is Elrohir. I have scouts looking for his brother."

"I am Glorfindel of Rivendell, and I know the boys well. I was sent out by their father to search for them." The elf reached out a hand and touched the neck on the pressure point. "He is alive, but he is fading. Come we must hurry." Glorfindel reached his hands out for the boy, but Cire hesitated.

The man glanced down at his young charge unsure as to whether he could trust this elf or not. Elrohir looked so frail, seemingly that if he were moved roughly, he would shatter into a million tiny pieces. Cautiously he handed the elfing over to the blond who sat upon his horse looking rather peeved.

With a sharp command, Glorfindel raced off towards the Bruinen, not caring if the mortal could keep up or not. His first and foremost concern at the moment was the life of his lord's son. With all haste, care shoved aside; he galloped towards the raging river guarding the Last Homely House.

Elladan stopped briefly to cast a wary glance over his shoulder. The darkness seemed to fade momentarily, then quickened as he bent over and panted for breath. Startled, the elf stood straight and raced off again down the rocky path.

Stunned, the elf stopped and turned around. He was now heading towards the darkness rather then away from it. Shaking his head confused he turned away from the ever-growing ire that approached him. Stopping once again, he winced as he saw the darkness up ahead of him yet again. He clutched his head and fell to his knees letting out an ear-piercing cry that caused even his own heart to flutter anxiously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Entering Confusion and Loss**

He knew the voice that was softly whispering into his ear, the strong arms that supported him. His head ached at the mere thought of opening his eyes to glance at the figure and verify that it was indeed him who carried him. Elrohir groaned against the pain that seemed to overwhelm his entire body. Through his scattered thoughts, he heard the voice command to stop, and more whispering into his ear.

"Wake young one." The voice whispered.

Elrohir groaned again, slightly shaking his head.

"Open your eyes so I can see their light once again." The voice pressed.

He wanted to growl at the voice to leave him alone, but he couldn't find the strength to. Elrohir licked his lips instead. Even that small task seemed to drain what strength he did have left. Words formed on his lips, but no sounds came out of his mouth. Water was the first and foremost thing on his mind at the moment.

That lone figure that held him so protectively seemed to know exactly what he wanted for something touched his parched lips, and cool, delicious liquid past his lips and a soft hand rubbed his throat helping him swallow the water.

Elrohir sniffed, and tried to say his thanks, but still no sound escaped his mouth. Slowly and with great effort, he felt his eyes flutter open and refuse to focus on the face that lingered above his. He closed his eyes and groaned against the sick feeling that rose in his throat.

"Shh. Elrohir. We are almost home. Your father will be glad to see you alive." The voice murmured. "Stay with us, and let me sing a song to you as we travel the last few miles."

Elrohir nodded and attempted a smile, but to the figure that carried him it was a grimace. "Do you wish to hear a song of hope?" The voice asked. "Or a story instead?"

'Song.' Elrohir's mind and mouth worked out.

A soft song began and Elrohir felt himself drift off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams, and free from sorrow.

Hands reached out for him, and he screamed into the darkness. Torturous hands that ripped at his clothes, abused his body. He was unsure as to whether this was a dream, or reality. His mind would not allow him to shake the feeling of fear nor the feeling of helplessness. Fists of steal slammed into his midsection. Booted feet kicked at his unprotected head. Sharp nails scrapped along his skin tearing it away and leaving trails of blood in their wake.

He screamed into the air, a loud piercing scream that reached even the farthest reaches of the world. Raising his hands to protect his face, he cried out into the darkness for help, but none found him. Rope whirled around him, binding his hands and feet. A large wooden block was brought and placed between his feet. Kicking with his bound feet, he tried to dislodge the tortuous device, but a heavy body pinned him down. Opening his eyes slowly, he regretted doing so the moment he saw the large smithing hammer. Letting out a startled cry, which soon turned to a cry of despair, the hammer slammed down and crashed into his foot. Tears ran down his face, and pain exploded in his brain. There was no way this was a dream.

Elrohir felt his body stiffen before the pain erupted through his body. Unprepared for the startling intensity of it, he sat upright and cried out. He opened his eyes and glanced around him fearfully. Strong hands braced him and eased him back into a lying position.

"Easy, my son. Deep breaths." A soft voice murmured.

He knew that voice. Shaking his head from side to side, he moaned.

"Easy. You are not fully recovered. You need to rest." The soft voice whispered. It was a claming feeling that swept through him at the sound of that voice. He struggled to sit up.

"ADA!" He cried out opening his eyes wide.

"Yes it is I." Elrond hushed.

"_ELLA_! Where is he?" Elrohir struggled to focus his eyes on his father's face, but his father moved around too much.

"Hush now. Drink this." A cup was placed at his lips, but taking a sniff first he turned his head away in disgust.

"_No_! I do not _want_ it!" He forcefully shoved the cup aside spilling most of the contents on the bed and floor.

"You must drink it, Elrohir. You need to recover your strength."

Shaking his head hard, he glared at his father's blurry face. "Where is Elladan?" He hissed.

"We are looking for him." Elrond sighed, taking the cup away and placing it on the night table. "Tell me what happened, seeing as you refuse my help."

Elrohir closed his eyes and thought back to the events of the past few weeks, recalling every small detail for his father, in soft whispered words. The tale drained him more then he knew, and before he realized what had happened, his father had poured the contents of the cup down his throat. Coughing and sputtering angrily, Elrohir felt his eyes slowly close and drifted off into sleep.

Elrond stood beside his son's bed sadly. He knew his son would be angry with him once he woke, but his son needed rest. Shaking his head slowly, he walked out the door, and was met by a dozen faces filled with concern. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"He will recover. It will be difficult, and draining for him. Any news on Elladan?" He asked softly.

Erestor shook his head. "There has been no news from Figwit, Glorfindel, or Galathil."

Elrond nodded slowly. Glancing back at the door once again, he walked down the halls, leaving behind everyone who had waited impatiently for news on his youngest. He locked himself in his study, and looked out the window. The day was drawing to a close, and still after three days of searching there was nothing of his oldest son. Three mornings ago, Elrohir had been raced into the courtyard in his friend's arms. Close to dying, and muttering incomprehensible words, Elrond had been able to distinguish one word alone. 'Elladan.'

Pushing away from the windowsill angrily, Elrond flopped into his chair ungracefully. How he had wanted to be out searching for his son, however fate and circumstance, did not allow it. His son, Elrohir was wracked with fever, infection, and forest rot to the foot and shoulder. Poison had spread through his body at an alarming rate. The connection his son had with the world was fading. To make matters worse, his son was filled with grief and worry for his brother, his twin.

"Not a good mix to aid in healing." Elrond scoffed to himself. A knock at the door caused Elrond's head to turn surprised. Anxiously standing and racing to the door, he was greeted by the most unlikely person imaginable. Sighing, slightly disappointed, Elrond stood aside and waved the young elf into his study. Curious, and angry at the same time, Elrond sat back down into his chair and waited for the youth to speak.

"I come with urgent pleas, milord." The elf began.

Elrond nodded for the elf to continue, waving to the chair beside the tall youth.

"My brother is dying, and my father has sent me with hopes of finding aid."

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go on."

"My father begs for you to come to Mirkwood to help my brother, Erysyn."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Lost Beyond Hope**

His mind became aware of his surroundings before he was able to open his eyes. He heard the chirping of birds, the sounds of the leaves dancing against the wind, and the sounds of shuffled feet. Sniffing at the air, his nose detected the scent of flowers, the muskiness of healing herbs, and the smell of **coffee**. He sat bolt upright in his bed and glanced around him. He was in the healing rooms of his father.

With a startled exclamation, he jumped out of bed and raced to the door. The effort alone caused him to loose his balance before reaching the door and he slumped to the floor mere inches from his confined room. Reaching out with his mind, he searched down the golden strands of the bond that was wavering just out of his reach. Snarling with rage, he pushed himself up, and leaned against the door, closing his eyes to help in reaching that bond.

Reaching out with his fae, Elrohir floated down the golden strands, and followed it to where he would meet up with his brothers. As he travelled he gasped when the colours of their connection changed from a bright golden to a deep menacing red. He stopped suddenly glancing around him in confusion. Everything around him was dark, the usual golden aura that lit up the emptiness around him was black, and not even his elven sight could make out a thing. Fear entered his heart, and the presence of his fae stopped its search for it's other half. Elrohir felt his fae waver in defeat, and turn back with its own fear. Startled, and bewildered, Elrohir tried to send his fae out towards his brother's but it refused to proceed forward.

Elrohir looked down at the path, and saw the distinguished colours of their bond. The part he stood upon was bright golden yellow, and with a prominent line separating it, the other half was a deep angry red. He allowed his eyes to travel up the red strands and he felt himself shake with fear. Gingerly, he took a step, but he was shaking so bad he could not place his foot down. Suddenly without warning, a sharp tearing sound reached his ears, and he looked down again. A single thread had snapped and floated aimlessly off into the blackness.

Shaken, he watched as another threat tore off and floated off, then another. He felt his heart wrench at the slow severing of their bond and he knew that his brother was fading before he fell to his knees in despair.

Elrond shook his head silently. "Legolas, your timing is most unfortunate. Certain things have come into play here in Rivendell, which prevents me from leaving. I cannot go with you to your homeland until my son is found."

Legolas reached out with his hand and sat down slowly in the chair he had refused earlier. "I do not think I understand My Lord."

"Elladan is missing, and Elrohir has been returned to me injured. I must stay here and tend to my son and help him until Elladan has been found."

Legolas felt his face fall. "Is Elrohir alright? Will he live?"

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose, and he sighed. "That I do not know. If Elladan is not found, then what befalls my youngest is uncertain. I have hunters out searching for my eldest as we speak."

Legolas nodded. Furiously thinking to himself, he smiled suddenly. "If I help in the search, and help in aiding with their recovery, then will you come to Mirkwood and see my brother?"

Elrond looked up frowning. "What is wrong with your brother?"

Legolas glanced down and wrung his hands. "Since Galen passed, he has not fully recovered from his grief. They were close, grew up together, and watched over me. My father fears he will fall into his grief and not recover from it."

Elrond closed his eyes and nodded. "I give you my word Legolas, that if my son's are safe, I will go with you and see your brother. I will send one of my healers with your guard and have him asses Erysyn as we move forward in our search."

Jumping up, Legolas grinned and bowed gracefully. "You have my thanks, Lord Elrond. Now, whom will you team me up with for this search?"

Before Elrond could respond, the door to his study banged open revealing a shaken elven healer. "Milord, you must come quickly."

Eyes wide, Elrond fled the room with the young elf prince behind him. Panick entered Elrond's throat as they raced down the healing wings to where his son was situated. The sounds of shouted rage reached his ears, before he turned the corner and saw what his mind could not comprehend.

Elrohir was pinned down by two guards, kicking and screaming with a fury Elrond had never seen in his son. Elrond knelt down and received a fist square between the eyes. He fell back stunned for a moment. Shaking off his surprise, he saw Legolas help in pinning Elrohir down. The young elf prince used his free hand to smooth back the thrashing elf's hair, and whisper calm words in his ear.

Elrond lowered his hand to his son's forehead and felt the heat emanate from his body. Elrohir slowly stopped his wild kicking, and lay on the ground sobbing hysterically. Frowning, Elrond gently picked his son up and carried him back into the room. Laying him gently on the bed, Elrond pulled the covers over his son and searched his son's eyes for an explanation. The blank expression and despair he felt coming from his son made his heart skip a beat. The words that were so calmly whispered from his son, made his heart almost stop.

"Elladan fades."

Galathil pulled his horse to a stop and leapt to the ground quickly. Racing to the tree, he knelt and picked up the small article that lay beside the great trunk. It was Elladan's signet ring. On it bore the sign of the hawk. The green jewel glistened in the sun, and the gold of the hawk glittered. The ring bore a semblance of his position in Rivendell. Marking him the heir and eldest, it also told those who did not know him to return him to the peaceful elven city.

The elf gripped the ring tightly in his fist and stood glaring at the lands around him. He felt anger radiate from him and he turned to mount his horse. Something brushed against his shoulder startling him enough to turn. The old tree's branches swayed in the slight wind, and Galathil glanced up frowning. The elf lord reached out his hand and touched the old bark, and felt the rage emanate from the tree. The tree knew what happened. Hope filled the elf's heart and he knelt beside the great old oak laying his hands upon the trunk quickly.

No conversation was passed between Galathil and the tree, only feelings. Fear, anger, rage, hopelessness, hurt, pain, and finally, defeat. Galathil stood after what had seemed mere minutes, but actually was over an hour, and remounted his horse. Shouting to his hunting party, they galloped off into the fields to resume their search for Elladan.

Elrond sat back on the edge of his son's bed and watched as the tears flowed unchecked down his son's face. He lifted his head and looked at Legolas who stood there silently. Elrond knew that the elf prince knew what his son was feeling for he was going through the same thing.

"Elrohir." Elrond glanced back to his son again. "Tell me what happened."

A choked sob escaped his son's mouth as he rolled over onto his side, clutching his stomach as if it hurt.

"Elrohir! You must tell me what you have seen." Elrond cried.

"Why not look for yourself as you have done so many times in the past?" Elrohir hissed heart wrenchingly.

Elrond swallowed. His son was right, so many times before when his son's were children, he had invaded their thoughts with a simple touch, but since they had become adults, he had given them peace, and allowed them to tell him what they had felt. It had been many years since he had entered their thoughts that he almost feared to do so now.

"Elrohir, I will do as you ask. But first, you must prepare me for what I will see."

Elrohir rolled over and gripped his father's hand hard. He lifted it to his forehead and narrowed his eyes, his lip curling in a snarl. Glazed grey eyes met the blue ones of his father's. Closing them, Elrohir forcefully dragged his father into himself, and he felt his father's fae, stiffen. Startled by the ferocity of his son's fae, Elrond followed silently, glancing around him at the new surroundings. When his sons were children, there had been rainbows of colours, blues, greens, yellows, as well as other colours. Now there was only the strong golden one he strode upon.

Elrond followed curiously. His son's bond had changed since he was last here. Stunned by the sudden change he felt his fae stop suddenly, and he gasped. Ahead of them, darkness loomed. The colour of the strands turned suddenly from golden to red. Stopping in his tracks, Elrond felt his fae pause, a silent fear emanating suddenly. Elrond felt his fae inhale sharply, and race to the edge quickly. Before Elrond could stop his fae, memories of his brother came rushing back.

_Elros had pulled Elrond into their shared bond as they stood before the Valar. They had their choices before them and Elros wanted Elrond to visit one last time before they decided. Outward the twins began making their choices and Elrond knew that his brother, his twin had made a different choice then he had the moment the bond started severing. The silvery strand wavered suddenly and sharply snapped in half causing Elrond to cry out in despair. The twin's fae's wailed in protest and both twins' were wrenched from each other. Elrond had opened his eyes and saw the pain in his brother. Elros had fainted. Elrond watched as Manwe lifted his brother and carried him away, and the healer felt strong arms pick him up and follow._

Elrond drew his fae back sharply, his own grief of his brother's loss resurfacing with ferocity he had not felt in many years. The elf lord glanced at his son's fae, and a sense of defeat and fear was thrown at him. Slowly, Elrond understood, their fae was stronger then his and Elros'. Elrond had survived his brother's choice, as well as his brother's death. But now looking upon his son's fae, he knew instantly that once the bond severed completely, both would pass to the halls of Mandos.

Elrond retreated pulling his son's fae with him, and opened his eyes. He had caught a glimpse of his son's connection and now he understood them better. The golden strand had already begun to come apart, and Elrond was going to do everything in his power not to allow his son's to feel that sort of pain and despair that he had felt. Jumping up quickly, Elrond grabbed Legolas' arm and dragged him from the room.

"Can you find him?" Elrond snapped.

Legolas stood straight and nodded.

"Find him for me and I promise I will do what I can for your brother."

"What happened milord?" Legolas whispered.

"My son's have begun to fade. If we do not find Elladan soon, both will die, and I will not loose my children as I did my brother. Find him for me Legolas, and bring him here to me!" With that Elrond turned and walked back into his son's room slamming the door behind him.

Drawing himself up, the young Mirkwood Prince left the halls of Imladris, and mounted his horse in secret. Swearing an oath to himself, he swore he would find Elladan before he passed from this world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Reality Amongst Dreams**

He slowly opened his eyes, which proved to be more work then he had anticipated. They hurt, and throbbed painfully. Blinking rapidly through his fevered brain he tried to focus on his surroundings. He was at first uncertain as to where he was, but thinking hard on his dreams, he knew instantly he was in unfriendly company.

Startled as to how he got into his predicament, he attempted to sit up. Falling back against the sharp rock bed that had been made for him, he whimpered against the many injuries he sustained. Breathing in deeply, he moved his eyes to seek out any movement, catching none; he glanced down at his battered form.

His hands were bound in front of him, lying on top of his exposed chest. Dried blood covered his torso, and his hands. Both his hands were white and a slight shade of grey from being bound for either too long, or lack of circulation. Pursing his lips, he tried to clear his mind on a way to escape before his captives returned.

He closed his eyes when a loud branch snapped in the distance, and he knew he was too late to free himself. He also knew that in his present condition he would not make it far in the wilderness. Instead, he fell back into his dreams, and tried to keep himself from the blackened path that had begun to form there rather then the colourful ones he and his brother shared on the rarest occasion.

To his utter horror, his dreams were filled with a startling red rather then the black he had become accustomed to. Racing down the path, he made his way to a light grey colour and caught sight of a severing strand. Frowning with concern, he called out to his brother. Not expecting a response, he watched as he and his brother's shared bond came unravelled. Calling out again he pushed his fae towards the light and caught sight of a thin golden strand, and grasped it between his hands pulling with all the strength he possessed.

Elrohir stood in the middle of his room when his world suddenly slipped out from underneath him. Giving out a startled exclamation, he fell to his back knocking his head against the floorboards sharply. The door to his room slammed open revealing his father, and another elf he didn't remember. Groaning, he rolled over and shook his head.

Elrond raced to his son's side and helped him sit up. "What happened?"

Shaking his head confused he murmured. "I am uncertain, I was fine then I seemed to have lost my footing."

Elrond helped his son stand and guided him to his bed. "You must rest. You are still not fully recovered."

Elrohir nodded and glanced at his father curiously. "Any news of Elladan?"

Before Elrond could respond he watched as his son's eyes rolled into the back of his head and slipped from consciousness completely.

Something felt familiar, he wasn't sure as to what, but he followed the slight pull on his fae. As he came towards the darkened path he caught sight of something he thought he would never see again. It was his brother. Giving out a cry of joy, he quickened his approach and tried to take his brother's hand in his. A wall separated them, and both stood there wearing matching looks of despair.

Elladan smiled wanly, the fear clearly written across his face. His eyes held sadness and loss.

Elrohir felt his eyes fill with tears as the twin's fae's cried out in their own grief at the separation. Slowly, Elrohir placed his hand on the invisible wall and looked up to meet his brother's eyes. Slowly he mouthed the words he needed to ask.

"Where are you?"

His brother shook his head. Glancing around him a look of terror passed over his face, before it was quickly masked. Elrohir made out the words his brother whispered before smiling once more and retreating into his own darkness. "They come."

Crying out in desperation, Elrohir banged his fist against the wall. His anger, grief and fear over took all reason and he finally heard an audible crack. Stopping instantly, he took a step back holding his breath. Glancing around him quickly, he caught sight of the small hairline tear in the wall. Grinning madly, he began slamming his fist against the invisible barrier with a fury he had never felt emerge from his body.

He awoke to a sharp kick in his side, hissing in a breath of pain, he felt a rib crack from the impact. Another kick caused his rib to snap. He was pulled roughly to his feet and was pushed forward. Crying out in agony as his feet hit the ground, he felt bone grind against bone, signalling both his feet were broken. Falling to the ground face first, he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. Instantly pulled to his feet again, he was once again shoved forward. Holding back the cry that threatened to escape his lips, he ground his teeth together and barred his teeth in a feral growl at the fowl beasts that tormented him.

The orks laughed with glee at the pain-etched features of the elf, and continued to push his back and forth amongst the others who had gathered in a large circle. One after another they pushed the elf, some landing punches and kicks as he passed by them. Others poked at his with hit sticks they had gathered from the nearby fire. Another took up a large solid branch and swung it hitting the elf squarely across the face, causing the grin to be replaced by a stunningly beautiful wince. One ork watched silently as the branch hit the elf, causing the elf's mouth to split, and fresh blood to drip.

Elladan felt the branch connect with his face and it took all his will power to remain standing, and not cry out in pain as he felt his cheek crack and his lip to split open. Hot brands touched his bare torso searing his flesh. His feet became numb and the only thing he comprehended outside the pain was that the orks were not going to allow him to live. They were going to torture him to near death, allow him to heal some, then torment him some more until they had their fill and finally torture him to death. However, he was not going to allow them the pleasure of an easy kill, he would fight until he had no strength left to fight. He owed that much to his brother, and his parents back in Rivendell.

Strong arms embraced him easing the pain and anguish he felt tearing at his fae. Sobbing against his father's robe, Elrohir clenched the silk cloth in his fists. "They are killing him, I do not know who _they_ are, but he is afraid." He sobbed brokenly.

"Shush, Elrohir. We will find him. I promise you that." Elrond closed his eyes resting his chin against the top of his son's head. Silently, he added. 'We will find him dead or alive.'

Elrond felt his son relax some against him and he smiled. Placing his hand on his youngest son's forehead, he whispered for healing sleep. His son's body relaxed into sleep and his eyes slipped closed slowly. Only a small frown played across his lips as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Elrond placed his son back onto the mattress and covered him in a light sheet. Once satisfied that his son was asleep, Elrond wandered to the window and looked out across the fields of green, praying to the Valar that his son would be found long before death took him. He prayed that the young prince of Mirkwood found speed and agility in the wilds, and prayed that his father, King Thranduil would not flay him alive when he found out the Lord of Rivendell sent his child out into the wilds alone.

Elrond didn't know how long he stood there watching the silent star of his father drift across the sky, but turned his attention back to his son when whimpers grabbed his attention. Walking back to his son's bedside, Elrond took up a book and began reading aloud allowing his son to hear his words, of peace and hope.

Legolas raced through the woods just outside of Rivendell, his horse holding her stamina perfectly, as all elven horses did. It had been a full day since he had raced from the stables, and he knew that his guards were inside gathering refreshments. Smiling to himself, he felt the joy of freedom, which was seldom felt amongst the royal family. His first real adventure to find the eldest son of Elrond was going to be a tough and trying one, but he knew with the skills he had gained over the past year would prove to be useful in the present situation.

He continued to gallop through the trees, and smiled to himself. What would his father do once he found out? How would his father react to his disobeying of his orders? Shivering slightly, Legolas dislodged those thoughts until a later time. His most pressing matter now was to find Elladan before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Matters of the Heart.**

He felt sick as he felt consciousness take over. Somehow, laying deep in slumber felt better then the sick agonizing feeling he felt when he awoke. His heart tugged at him to wallow in self-pity, but his mind somehow did not take heed to his heart. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and they quivered slightly under his weight. Glaring at his arms and their weakness, he slowly realized that he was at home. Glancing around he noticed he was not in his own chambers, but in the healing wings of Rivendell.

"How in all of Arda did I get here?" He muttered confused. Memory resurfaced like a tidal wave. His whole body froze in shock and realization. His body broke out in a cold sweat, causing him to shiver and fall back onto the soft mattress with a grunt. Gasping in deep breaths, he curled himself up into a tight ball, and scrunched his eyes shut tight. Bile rose in his throat, and he jumped off the bed and scrambled to the small basin in the corner and felt the contents of his stomach release.

The door to the room opened just as he lay onto the cool floor and swallowed the vile taste grimacing noticeably. Cool hands touched his face, and pulled the stray strands of his damp hair off his forehead. A voice uttered something, and he couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked into the deep blue ones of his father. He blinked a few times to make sure it was indeed his father.

He turned his head to the side as another voice joined his father's; causing him to wonder who else was in his room, witnessing the lowest point of his life. Thinking back on his youth, he couldn't remember when he had last been sick to the stomach. Groaning, he lifted his hand to his forehead and covered his eyes with his arm. Rolling onto his back, he felt the cool hands follow his movements, and mutter more incomprehensible words. Peering through his elbow he glared at his father, grunting out obscenities.

"Elrohir, relax, you are only making yourself feel worse."

"Stop uttering words I cannot understand, and I will relax." He moaned, curling into a ball once more as his stomach tightened. "OH sweet Elebereth!" He sat up quickly leaned over the basin again.

Elrond watched as his son bent over the basin and he shook his head at the man behind him dejectedly. "There is nothing more I can do to ease his grief." He whispered.

"Has he eaten since he has been back?" The man asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Elrond glanced back to his son who had once more laid his forehead to the cool stone tiles. "He has not eaten nor had anything to drink in several days." Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What will happen if his brother is _not_ found?" The man asked kneeling beside the elf lord sadly.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Elrond bit back a cry of despair. "He-he will pass to the halls of Mandos."

"Which means?" The man asked alarmed.

"He will die. He shows the early signs of grief, I have been able to hold off the effects with my herbs and teas, but they are loosing their effect." Elrond pushed his sons hair back repeatedly, caressing his cheeks.

"I don't understand. Is he ill from his wounds? Or was he poisoned? How can he die if he shows no signs of injury?"

"Matters of the heart, Cire. When an elf falls into despair and grief, there is little we can do to help them recover. They either recover on their own or pass from these lands to the glorious halls of Mandos." The elf lord paused briefly before continuing. "In this case, it is a bit different. Twins are rare in all races. In this case virtually impossible for elves. Because of my mortal blood, elven twins were born and are connected, as no elf sibling can ever comprehend."

Cire stared at the elf lord in disbelief.

"Elladan and Elrohir are not the first of elven twins to be born, nor I am certain to be the last, it is in their blood as in mine. However they are the first to be born with less mortal blood then my brother and I were. They shared the womb, and have lived so many years together with a surprising bond, that surely if one dies the other will eventually follow." Elrond sighed shaking his head. "Being a twin myself I know how close twins are, but my surprise was how close my son's are. That I will never understand."

Shaking his head along with the elf lord, Cire placed his hand on Elrohir's head. "How long does he have?"

"It depends on how strong Elladan remains, and how long Elrohir can hold onto their bond. If it severs completely, his death will be almost immediate."

"Where is your brother now?" Cire asked before he could bite his tongue.

"He died years ago." Elrond clenched his teeth tightly.

"Did you not feel grief and despair over his death? How is it you are still here and there is no hope for your son?" Cire felt anger beat through his veins.

"My bond with my brother was sundered the day we made our choice!" Elrond snapped. "My sons do not have that privilege yet!" He stood rapidly and stalked to the window. He needed fresh air to clear his mind. Anger and sadness wrapped itself around his heart. Thankfully, the men stayed sitting beside his son, rather then follow him as most men did.

Cire did not understand most of the elf's words, nor was he about to anger him again with more questions. Sadly, he looked at the frail looking youth on the floor and knew that he was lost in some battle within himself. Wiping Elrohir's head with a damp cloth he slowly smiled at the helplessness surrounding them. Placing the cloth aside, Cire gently picked the elfling up and carried him back to the bed. After placing Elrohir on the bed, he left the room quietly, leaving Elrond outside on the balcony.

Legolas, squinted his eyes looking over the landscape for signs of orks, and found none. He had been riding for little over a day without signs of the foul beasts anywhere. He started to feel lost, he gave Elrond his word that he would find his son, but there were still no signs. The camp the men had used when they had both the twins was empty, the only signs Legolas had found was horse tracks leading north away from Rivendell. He had been travelling alongside those tracks for almost a full day, and then they suddenly stopped. Growling in frustration, he jumped off his horse and retraced his steps back to where the hoof prints stopped. Although, now being close to the ground, he saw they didn't stop. The grass was flat from a form lying on it. Elrohir had been dragged, and found. Thinking rapidly, he tried to distinguish if it was Elrohir's frame, or Elladan's that laid here. Cire had said Elrohir had been dragged.

Glancing around him he saw blood splatters on a boulder nearby. The hoof tracks seemed to get stronger in the westward direction. Quickly getting to his feet, he mounted his horse and followed the newfound tracks.

As night fell, Legolas had found a new set of prints, one following the horses. Satisfied now he had found the trail, he grinned wickedly. His blood sped up, as his sense of battle now became apparent and he hurried his mount. He had found the orks trail, if he found them, he surely would find Elladan.

Lost in agonizing pain, he grunted as another foot connected with his midsection. The pain seemed less now, not as strong as it had when they had restarted their game. His eyes shed watery tears, and his mind screamed out to his fae. He lost consciousness. The presence of his brother's fae was weak, somehow further away then he had ever felt it. Elladan knew he had to reconnect with his brother to bring them both strength. Elrohir's presence was fading; he knew that.

Elladan couldn't loose his brother, he needed to fight and return home. As he followed the strands of their bond, he felt it shift under the nonexistent weight of his fae. Startled, he raced to the edge where his brother apparently waited, pounding on the barrier forcefully.

Touching his fingertips to the invisible wall, he saw tear stained eyes meet his. His brother smiled ecstatically. Grinning from ear to ear, he nodded and shook his head at the same time. There were no rules in their dream connection; anything was possible. Except the tight pull to bring him back to consciousness. Frowning, he closed his eyes. Looking back over his shoulder, at the blackened path, he turned his head to meet the eyes of his brother again. Sadly he whispered the words. "I am sorry, brother, for all the grief this has caused you. Do not fear for me." With out another word, he was yanked back into the darkness, hearing the wail of his brother echo after him.

Elrond scrambled into the room when his son cried out loudly. His son's voice was raw from crying, screaming and coughing. The agonizing wail that erupted from his son was enough to bring instant fear to his heart. The elf lord reached the bed in time to catch his son from falling back onto the mattress forcefully.

Elrohir gasped air into his lungs and sobbed his brother's name over and over, telling him not to give up. Elrond swallowed gathering his son in his arms and rocking him back and forth as he had not done since the twins had been elflings.

The door to the room banged open revealing a young guard who had heard the cry. "Milord?" He whispered seeing the two on the bed.

"Go find my wife." Elrond whispered. Glancing back down into his son's white face, he felt tears well up in them. "It is alright my son, soon you will be at peace." He whispered into Elrohir's ear. Elrond's heart thudded in his chest; he prayed that his wife would arrive in time to bid her son farewell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Hope is Rekindled**

Legolas jumped off his horse and flew into the trees above him. Loud guttural laughter reached his ears. He had finally found the orcs, after two days of searching. He prayed to the Valar that these were the orcs who held Elladan captive, and there was only one way to find out.

Pulling himself up onto the large branch, he squatted low, peering through the heavily dense foliage. Legolas felt his eyes narrow with excitement, his blood boiled and a small wicked grin spread across his face. Pulling his bow off his shoulders, he notched an arrow to the tightly bound string, and pulled back. He sighted down the length of the arrow spotting an orc roaring evilly. Barring his teeth, Legolas let his first arrow fly. Striking the orc with amazing speed and accuracy, the orc fell before it had time to cry out in surprise.

Legolas jumped down from the trees, letting arrows fly straight to their mark as he ran. They had no time to react as the elf raced into the clearing. The orcs scrambled around pulling out their weapons, as more of them fell beneath the elf's attacks. The whistling of his arrows flying through the air seemed to cause the orc's to slow. To Legolas' relief they seemed confused.

The elf spun around as he felt air approach his back, and he pulled a small sword from it's scabbard, slicing through the air, he cut down the orc who had tried to take him unawares. Another sword swung at his head, and he ducked barely missing the swing. He felt the sword stir the hair on the top of his head, and he winced as he realized how close that had been. Stabbing upward, Legolas caught the orc in the stomach and heard the satisfactory grunt as his small sword cut through the skin.

Standing upright, he looked around him making sure none were in hiding. Wearily, he scouted the camp and searched for signs of Elladan. Frowning, he could find no signs of him. Angrily, Legolas threw down his sword and let a yell of frustration escape his lips. A muffled groan caused him to whirl around startled. Searching with his eyes, he still could not find the prone figure.

"Elladan?" He called out into the small clearing.

Another moan.

"Where are you?" He asked frantically, walking around the camp. Pushing aside branches and searching inside bushes, he still for the life of him could not find where the sounds were emanating from. "Where are you?" He asked again.

"H-er-e." A small moan choked out from his right.

Spinning around once again at how close the voice was, Legolas knelt down beside the trunk of the tree. Elladan was crumpled inside the bowl of the trunk. "Oh Valar!"

Cire walked down the deserted halls of Rivendell taking in the spectacular sights. Everywhere he looked there were tapestries or paintings of previous battles. Swords, spears, katars, shields, bows, and quivers lined the walls of the room he was in. Armour and helms hung on stands everywhere. Gauntlets, and grieves filled chests, chain mail hung on posts. Even rare items hung on rings hanging from the rafters. Shivering, Cire knew this was one race he didn't want to be at war against. Walking out of the room into the halls again, he stopped briefly by a large painting with a pose of elven families. He recognized the Lord Elrond in the picture, and assumed the two children were his sons but at a very young age. The golden haired beauty beside him could only be one person, his wife. Smiling, he stared at the painting before he turned his head startled at the commotion that flew by him.

Something must have happened, he gasped. Racing after the lady and the guards, Cire followed them back to the healing halls. He had been lost, now in familiar territory, he paused beside the door, glancing in at the bed. There was the golden haired elven woman, and Elrond, sitting on the side of the bed. Two guards appeared suddenly in front of him, closing the door behind them. Looking up at the stern looks they gave Cire, he stepped back respectively, giving the family privacy. Lowering his head, he wandered over to the small bench and sat down.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but finally lowered his head into his hands. The son's of Elrond appeared to be good men. He didn't want them to die, and he wanted the opportunity to get to know them better. Cire lifted his head and glanced at the guards who stood on either side of the door holding Pilum's crossed over blocking the entrance. Their features were masked, showing no signs of anger, sorrow, or hatred. They almost looked like stone statues, except for the slight movement of their chests when they breathed.

Cire sighed, and lowered his head into his hands again. He waited.

Legolas pulled as gently as he could to free Elladan from his wooden prison. The elf yelped several times, until he was free, and then lay there covered in a thin layer of sweat. The Mirkwood Prince almost gasped at the numerous wounds that covered Elladan's body.

Shaking his head, he lifted a flask of water to Elladan's lips and allowed some to drip into his parched mouth.

"Mu-st, get to-Ro." Elladan gasped quietly. His voice was weak, and the pain in his chest caused him to cough slightly. Blood filled his mouth and he spat it out with contempt.

"Easy. I will get you to Rivendell, but right now you must allow me to bind your wounds." Legolas whispered.

"No-no time." Elladan argued.

"Enough. I will bind your wounds with or without your cooperation." Legolas placed a finger on Elladan's mouth to prevent him from speaking again. "Relax, this will not take long, and then we go to Rivendell.

Nodding with the strength he had left, Elladan lay quietly as Legolas bound the open wounds, but cried out when his left foot was twisted and set. He felt the bones grind against one another causing his face to twist up in pain. Legolas glanced up and apologized, before turning his attention to the other foot.

"This one will be no better, Elladan. Here bite on this." The Mirkwood Prince placed a stick on his lips giving the other elf time to open it and clench it between his teeth. "Ready?"

Elladan glared at him. He groaned against the stick when his right foot snapped back into place. Spitting the stick out of his mouth, he croaked. "You did that on purpose!" Elladan accused.

Legolas smiled lightly, shaking his head ignoring the elf. "Do you think you can ride?"

Elladan winced briefly. "I can do anything in order to get home."

"Good." Legolas tied the last knot on the ankle braces and whistled for his horse. The tanned mare pranced into the clearing stopping beside the prince. Gently, Legolas lifted Elladan into his arms and struggled to lift him onto the horses back. "You are heavy." Legolas chuckled.

Elladan groaned as his body was jarred. "I am not!" He barred his teeth at the blond.

Legolas jumped up behind the dark haired elf, and pulled him back against his chest. "Now we ride!" He whistled kicking his feet gently into the mare's sides. "Swift and gently!" He commanded the horse that took off like a light into the trees.

Elladan closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness, escaping the pain he felt with the horses gallop. He once again searched for his brother's bond, and slowly followed it wearily. Something seemed out of place in this once peaceful place they shared.

Exploring the vastness, Elladan could not find his brother's fëa at first. After calling out a few times, he heard his brother's whispered plea's. The ties of their bond were almost severed. In the time Elladan had last been here, more strands had fallen. Giving a cry of surprise, Elladan raced forward and gripped the last remaining strands, hoping to keep them tied until he returned home. The faint sounds of tearing filled his ears, as he gripped with all the strength he possessed. There was no way he was allowing his brother to fade without him.

Legolas looked down at Elladan when he moaned slightly. Fearing the ride was hurting the seriously injured elf, he whispered to the mare to slow her pace. The moaning did not cease as Legolas hoped. He reached a long fingered hand to the dark haired elf's forehead and felt the heat emanating from it. Swallowing hard, Legolas felt torn. His brother had the same fever. Knowing that not much time was left for Elladan, Elrohir and his own brother, Legolas threw all caution to the wind and barked out a command to the horse for all speed. With renewed energy, the mare picked up her hooves and flew across the land; only her faint panting was heard on the wind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: A Reunion of Sorrow**

He felt the motion of the horse under him as the two elves rode towards Rivendell. His eyes were tightly shut, and his mind swam in and out of dreams. They were not the kind of dreams he wished to visit, but they were necessary to keep the two brothers' locked together in their unusual bond. Opening his eyes, groaning as his chest was jarred slightly, Elladan looked up at his rescuer.

Legolas briefly took his eyes off the path ahead, and glanced down at his charge. Smiling slightly, Legolas tried to give the elf encouragement. He had only met the twins once in his life, and he remembered how that visit had turned out. Thinking back on that particular visit, he felt anguish rise into his chest. Gulping back the lump that formed, he also remembered how brave they had been venturing into that forest and taking punishment for their actions. It had been Erysyn and Legolas' decision to explore and guilt ridden, Legolas knew it had been his fault his elder brother had died those many years ago.

Galen had been a brave warrior, well into his prime years. That year, not only did Legolas and Erysyn loose their brother, but also their father and mother had lost their heir. Legolas winced thinking about his mother; she had fallen into a deep sorrow, ignoring her family and her position at court. Now Erysyn was sick with grief, the only thought on his mind was that he had been responsible for Galen's death, and causing his mother this pain and anguish.

"Hold on Elladan, we are almost there." Legolas whispered

Cire didn't know how long he sat on that bench; his body was stiff, and cramped from obviously sitting too long. Standing up and stretching out his sore muscles, Cire wandered to the window and looked down into the courtyard. He couldn't remember any place being as beautiful as Rivendell, and he wished he didn't have to leave. The only difference now, then when he had first arrived was the silence. It seemed the whole of Rivendell knew of the twin's injuries, and all waited silently for news.

The door opened and caused Cire to whirl around thinking the worst. Elrond closed the door behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose. The elf's eyes were swollen that showed signs of weeping or lack of sleep, he wasn't sure which. Thinking back on his own son, Cire knew he would have sobbed like a newborn babe if his son were dying.

Cire approached Elrond slowly, and ground his teeth wondering how he should ask how Elrohir was fairing.

"He is fine for the moment, Cire." Elrond whispered knowing what the man wanted to know. "He will not waken again, unless the twin's bond is repaired."

"Can it be repaired?" He asked around the ache in his throat.

Elrond shook his head. "I do not know." The elf lord turned and walked down the hall silently, but suddenly stopped. Spinning around, Elrond raced to the window and glanced out.

Curiously, Cire followed and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, turned his head and watched Elrond's face. He was searching for something. The elf lord had heard something the man could not. Then without warning, the sound of a horse approaching caused him to look towards the entrance of the courtyard. It was the elf prince who had left days ago. He carried something. Squinting, Cire couldn't make out what.

Elrond spun away from the window and barked a command for his guard to follow him, and raced down the halls towards the front doors. Quickly gaining his wits about him, Cire ran after them, not nearly as fast as the elves, nor as agile. The man watched as the elf leapt down the stairs two sometimes three at a time, and finally opened the oak doors racing from the man's view.

Once Cire had descended the stairs he made it to the front doors without a problem and looked out at the sight that greeted him. Elrond was helping the elf prince pull a figure from the horse. Gasping once he caught sight of the bleeding face, he knew instantly it was Elladan. He stopped on the top stair and felt his face fall at the sight of the young elf. His body was broken; no man would recover from such injuries, how could an elf? He wondered.

Elrond laid Elladan on the ground and knelt beside him quickly searching for a pulse. He found one faint and erratic, and shook his head. The elf lord let his fingers roam over his son's body gently, found numerous wounds and open cuts. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Elrond ignored Legolas who knelt beside him.

Elladan's face was cut and torn in many places; his collarbone was shattered. Both his feet were broken, however not only broken but almost irrepairable. His kneecap was cracked, and dislocated. Both his arms bleed profusely from the cuts scattered over the surface. Large red welts circled his wrists signalling the use of rope.

Growling with rage, Elrond pushed aside the other injuries and gently lifted his son into his arms, cradling his body. Quickly, Elrond rushed into the house, and headed towards the healing rooms. Everything happened in the space of mere minutes to Cire as he watched the swift movements of the elves as they parted to let their lord through.

They ascended the stairs quickly, and finally back in the healing wings, Elrond met up with a distraught mother. Celebrían, opened the door for her husband laying her hand on Elladan's forehead, and sorrow filled her eyes. Elrond barked out commands to his healers, even to his own wife who bade to his every command.

Elrond placed Elladan onto a bed, close to his brother's and began his task of a healer. Elladan groaned slightly as he was placed onto the bed, and opened his glazed eyes. He whispered softly. "Home." Before closing his eyes again and slightly smiled. Elrond whispered into his son's ear.

"You are indeed home, my son. You need rest, and time to recover. I am going to give you something to help you sleep and to dull the pain."

Shaking his head slowly, Elladan's face scrunched up in pain. "Ro?"

"Right beside you, but if you are to help him, you must first recover your strength." Elrond placed his hand on his son's forehead, and started to whisper words of sleep.

Elladan shook his head furiously from side to side, loosening his father's hold. "Not-yet." He whispered hoarsely. Turning his eyes to the side, he caught sight of his brother. He was motionless, paler then the white clouds in the sky, and his face seemed thinner. Dark circles surrounded his eyes making them appear sunken. Startled, Elladan lifted himself onto his elbows, and cried out as he jarred his numerous wounds. Falling back onto the mattress, sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Ada." He whispered.

Elrond frowned, and sadly leaned in to hear his son's words.

"How long?"

Shaking his head sadly, Elrond whispered. "Not long, Elladan. He is fading, I cannot do anymore for him."

"I can." No sound came from Elladan's mouth, only his lips formed the words.

"You are not a healer, Elladan, you do not have the skills."

Coughing, Elladan shook his head. "I-can help."

Sadly, Elrond watched as his son fell into unconsciousness. Sighing, Elrond began his long and tedious task of healing his son's many wounds. He prayed that his eldest would wake before Elrohir was lost to them. It was only a matter of time, before his youngest would fade from lack of drink and food. Also from grief, not knowing his brother was now safe, and beside him.

Elrohir remained motionless, unaware of his brother's presence. His breathing became shallow, and laboured. Elrond watched carefully as his son deteriorated, when his eldest moaned under his administrations, he turned his eyes from Elrohir to Elladan. Elrohir would not live to see the sun rise. Angrily, brushing the tears out of his eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he lifted his head, and looked over his shoulder. His wife stood rubbing the tension out of his shoulders.

"They are strong my love. Now that Elladan is home, Elrohir will surely recover. Won't he?" She knelt down beside her husband and laid her head in his lap.

Swallowing, Elrond shook his head. "I do not know, Celebrían. Elrohir is too far-gone, and Elladan is unconscious. I fear Elrohir will fade from this world before the sun rises. Elladan will not be awake in time to bid his brother farewell."

Celebrían nodded her head sadly. "Perhaps they will meet again."

Elrond closed his eyes and choked back a sob. "I hope you are right."

Legolas, paced back and forth. Finally, he stopped and looked at the door. Once realizing it wasn't going to open, he began pacing again. This went on for half the afternoon, until the door finally opened and Celebrían wandered out looking haggard and drained.

"Milady." Legolas lowered his head respectfully. He took her arm and guided her to the benches and helped her sit. "How are they?"

She shook her head slowly. "It does not look good, young one. I fear-"

Legolas watched as her face went from one of sadness to despair. The grief that filled her eyes caused the prince worry. Frowning, he stood up and wandered over to the door and opened it slightly. He saw Elrond sitting beside Elladan's bed holding his hand. Elrohir lay upon his bed looking pale and almost in a deathlike state. Swallowing, Legolas entered the room quietly and went to Elrohir's bedside. It had been a long time since he had met the twin's and now holding the younger twin's hand, it felt unnaturally cold. The pranks they had pulled on each other now seemed unimportant, all revenge pointless. Sadly, Legolas gripped Elrohir's hand tightly, and whispered to him words of encouragement.

"You family needs you, Elrohir. Hold on for your brother." Legolas glanced up and met Elrond's eyes. "How are they?"

Elrond didn't answer, only shook his head. The elf lord looked out the window and stared at the darkening sky, and sighed audibly. Finally, he stood and walked over to his healing tools, and began mixing a drought. He hoped it would be potent enough to wake his eldest, who was still motionless and unconscious. Bringing the drink to his son, he lifted the limp head and poured small amounts into his son's mouth.

Elrond placed the cup on the small wooden table by the bedside and looked at Elladan. "Time to wake, my son." He whispered.

Slowly as the minutes past, Elladan's grey eyes finally fluttered open. Frowning, he looked up at his father.

"Wake, Elladan. You must say your farewells to your brother, before he fades completely." Elrond aided Elladan into a sitting position, and helped him stand. Slowly, and painfully, Elladan made his way to Elrohir's bed, where he lay down beside him.

Slowly, Elladan placed his hand over his brother's heart, and closed his eyes. "Wait for me." He whispered, the words falling on deaf ears, as he drifted into sleep, searching for his brother's fëa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Lost in a Mist of Emptiness**

He awoke slowly, lying on a blackish path of sticky threads, somehow as though they were covered in honey. Rubbing his eyes with his left hand he waited a moment before taking in his full surroundings. The area he sat in was a reddish black color, almost like it was a sunset. 'Perhaps a sunrise.' He mused to himself silently. The old sayings told that red sunsets were a sailors delight and the red sunrises were ones of warning, given to the elves from Ulmo. Shaking his head briefly before rising to his feet, Elladan took a deep breath trying to distinguish the smells around him. They were ones of lost hope, grief, and death.

Swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, Elladan took his first step, his foot sinking deep into the murky mud like substance. Sluggishly, he treaded his way through his brother's black abyss, searching for signs of life within this now dangerous territory. 'Dangerous indeed.' Elladan smirked sardonically. He knew that if his brother died while he was within his brother's fëa, he would be trapped in his brother's nightmares for all eternity. Shivering slightly at the thoughts of eternal nightmares, Elladan continued on bravely.

Elrond stood at the foot of the bed and watched as his son fell deep into sleep. He scrunched his eyes straining his hearing as his son's breathing evened out, and whispered words softly that Elrond couldn't understand. Elladan's hand was placed above Elrohir's heart, feeling for signs of life, and his head was curled up nuzzling his youngest son's neck. Clearing his throat, Elrond took in the appearance of his son's. Not looking like one another any longer, he knew that time was running out for Elrohir. His eldest son held a pallor of a healthy elf, while his youngest was ashen, almost gray in color. Elladan's eyes were clear, focused, his face slightly flushed. Elrohir slept with his eyes closed and sunken, dark circles made them seem larger, and appear to be two identical black eyes.

His youngest son's frame was frail at best. Elladan still held his taunt muscles, and strong build. Closing his eyes at the distinguishable differences, Elrond pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed waiting for his wife to return with her farewell gifts. With all grief stricken elves, they were bestowed with gifts for their trip to Mandos' halls. There they would be placed before the Valar's feet for safe holding until their time was given to be reborn. Wiping a tear from his eye, Elrond felt his heart contract at the thought of loosing his son's well before their prime years. "Still so young." Elrond whispered softly.

He refused to move from his children's sides as they were fading rapidly. Elrond promised to be there for Elros when he had passed, but when he had remembered his gift to his brother still inside his saddlebags, he had rushed out to retrieve it, he had returned moments too late. Never forgiving himself, Elrond had hoped one day to make amends. This was that day; he would not miss saying farewell to his son's.

The door creaked open revealing a tear-stained face. His wife had returned.

"Any change?" She whispered closing the door behind her softly.

Elrond shook his head, not taking his eyes off his wife. She bore with her two small stuffed toys, which had been the boy's favorites. When they had turned three, they had been placed inside a golden crafted box for safekeeping. They had belonged once to Elrond and Elros and had passed to Elladan and Elrohir. Before that they had belonged to many twins born into Elrond's family. Fresh tears welled up in Elrond's eyes. Swallowing hard, he lifted a shaking hand and gripped his wife's outstretched one.

Celebrían placed the small toys into Elrond's lap. "Did you aid Elladan to Elrohir's bed?"

Nodding, Elrond picked up the toys and held them tightly in his right hand, while guiding his wife into his lap with his left. They sat there silently, watching their children as they battled the evils and horrors of a grief fëa.

Elladan continued to trudge through the vastness of black that surrounded him. Demon visions darted in and out of dark shadows, horrifying shades screeched loudly, causing Elladan to cover his ears from the dreadful sounds. He remembered those sounds, those dark cries from another world. That had been so long ago.

Searching his memory for where he had seen those monsters before, he grimaced as death and pain slammed into him with such force it nearly caused him to loose his footing. 'The Gur woods.' He gasped softly, not wanting to disturb the shades around him. 'He dreams of the horrors of those woods?' He concluded to himself. 'I thought my dreams were dreadful.'

Continuing on, Elladan heard faint whimpers and terrified cries that only one person would make. His brother was within this terror and he began searching with all his senses. Elladan could not have prepared himself for the pitiful condition his brother was in when he finally caught sight of him. Elrohir sat crouched in a dark corner, his pale essence almost completely diminished, pale white skin on his fëa was cracked and peeling away. The thin form was tightly curled into a ball whimpering for peace. Blood dripped from the corner of his brother's mouth, and his lips were blue.

With a startled cry, Elladan raced forward, and slammed right into a barrier. Knocked off his feet, Elladan cried out to his brother. Dimmed gray eyes met his, and Elladan saw a faint spark of hope, which quickly faded to one of intense sadness. Crawling on his hands and knees, Elladan slammed his fist against the wall yelling out to his brother, who seemed to either not see him or pay any heed to his words.

Frustrated, Elladan continued crying out to his brother, who faded before his very eyes. The skin peeled away more rapidly, the eyes growing dim and the blood slowing. His brother's breathing slowed, and became gasps of air. "Elrohir! It is Elladan! Come talk to me, _please_!" Heavy eyes met his and Elrohir shook his head, his lips formed the words, 'impossible.'

"Come now! Listen to me. It is I! Please Ro, talk to me. _Please_!" Sobs escaped his throat. His words became whispered pleas. "I am nothing without you, Ro. I need you here with me, for alone I am not whole, but a broken and torn form. Please! Please talk with me, see me for who I am!"

Elrohir continued to look at him sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. Elladan then noticed that his brother was not looking _at_ him, but threw him. Glancing over his shoulder, Elladan saw nothing. Confused and horrified, Elladan continued his pleading.

Glorfindel leaned against the wall next to the twin's room. Elves had begun to gather around to bid their silent farewells to the boys, but Glorfindel would not give up hope. He couldn't. Silently he wandered over to the window, and whispered softly into the wind. "If I have ever asked for a favor from you, let this be it now. Spare their lives, I will gladly take their place if you so desire, but please, they are so young and full of life that they don't deserve to drift from this world thus. In battle it would be honorable, but not from grief. Please."

Stepping back when a silent reply echoed through his head, Glorfindel fell to his knees at the ferocity of it. Gripping his head with his hands, he fell forward and moaned into the polished marble floor. "Be at ease, balrog slayer. This day is far from over, and the trials of life are at their beginning."

As quickly as the voice had come, it had disappeared. Sitting up shaking the remnants of dust from his brain, Glorfindel looked around him. Figwit had rushed to his side and knelt beside him. Worry and fear filled his eyes. "I – alright." Glorfindel gasped confused. Pushing himself to his feet, Figwit aiding him, Glorfindel walked over to the bedroom door and placed his hands on the smooth wood. Resting his forehead on the solid door, Glorfindel took a deep breath. Try as he might he couldn't understand the meaning of the words that had been spoken to him, only wished that it had been regarding the twin's.

Elrohir saw the image of his brother slamming his fists on the barrier and he felt his heart pump with hope. As quickly as his brother had been there, he was gone. There stood the banshee snarling with mirth, laughing at his demise. Talking to him in that dreadful screeching voice. "Your brother is not here, elf boy. He has left you, and will no longer be with you."

As much as Elrohir hoped the banshee's words were false, his heart could not connect with his brother. He was alone, he felt tattered and worn, and his fëa was lost. He watched the banshee howl with glee, and swirl around in front of his face. He no longer cared, if his brother were dead like the shade said he was, waking from this nightmare would cause him to loose himself. He would be alone, no one to laugh with, play pranks with, and hunt with, train or even cry to. His brother would wait in Mandos halls for him he knew that. "Soon I will be with you, brother." He felt his lips turn upward into a small smile at the mere thought of it.

Elladan narrowed his eyes, who was his brother talking to? Concern and anger filled him. He saw his brother form words, but no sound escaped the invisible barrier separating them. 'Why can't you see me Ro?' Elladan thought towards his brother, if words could not penetrate the wall, then perhaps thought could, without the silent form noticing and blocking that also. 'Use your mind. Follow your heart. I am here.'

Elrohir felt something tug at his subconscious. Lifting his head startled, he glanced around him confused. He felt something just outside his boundaries, but couldn't make out what it was. Letting his eyes drift past the banshee Elrohir slowly focused on something behind it. A prone figure was kneeling at the barrier. Scrunching up his eyes, he tried to make out the blurry figure but couldn't make out who it was. His mind slow and dim he couldn't even comprehend who it could be.

Elladan felt his heart leap into his throat when his brother seemed to focus on him, however the hope faded when Elrohir furrowed his brows as though he were trying to focus. "Ro, it is Elladan!" He shouted loudly. The shade spun around quickly screeching angrily. Elladan fell back from the force of the cry, and scurried backwards as the beat descended on him quicker then the eye could follow. The icy cold hands gripped his throat and lifted him off the floor in one swift fluid motion.

Gasping, Elladan raised his arms and tried to grip the frail arms that held him. To his horror his hands went right through the thing. Choking, Elladan felt his strength ebbing from lack of air. Something out of the corner of his eyes caused him to look past the banshee towards the barrier. The invisible wall wavered slightly, and grinning like a mad man, Elladan continued to fight with everything he had left.

Elrond sat up straight when his eldest started gasping for air. Elladan's hands immediately went to his neck trying to fight off whatever held him. His youngest son remained motionless. Concerned, Elrond got to his feet and raced to Elladan's side trying to ease his frantic thrashing. A hand on his shoulder prevented him to drift into his son's fëa. Looking over his shoulder, Celebrían shook her head. "I will not risk loosing you, Elrond. I cannot live through this grief without your aid. This is their battle, allow them the chance to fight what evil befalls them."

Opening his mouth to protest, his wife placed a finger to his lips silencing him. Defeated, Elrond watched as his eldest son fought with some unseen force and slowly eased his thrashing to calm kicks. Great heaves filled Elladan's lungs, and Elrond swallowed. He nodded and took his seat once again, and picked up one of the stuffed toys taking in every detail. It had once been his brother's. It was a small puppy, gray and white. Black beads were the eyes; fine elven stitches kept the stuffing from falling out. The body consisted of the finest silk and tufts of fur. A small patch covered a tiny hole that his son had opened while teething.

Smiling slightly, Elrond remembered Elrohir gnawing on the stuffed dog non-stop. The ear was slightly worn, and part of a stitch had come loose. Reaching for a needle, Elrond pulled a strand of his hair and began repairing the torn stitching.

Celebrían watched as her husband sewed the toy silently. She knew that once the puppy was done, Elrond would inspect the other. She sighed silently, anything to keep her husbands mind off her son's for a moment.

Elrond bit the knot and placed the puppy aside and reached for the small horse that had been his and now Elladan's stuffed animal. He lifted it to his nose and still the smell of a baby lingered on it. It was now faint, but still noticeable to an elf's fine sense of smell. He drifted back in memories to when his eldest held the small horse.

Smiling once again, Elrond remembered when Elladan had taken both animals for himself. The puppy cradled securely in his arms, while the horse dangled from his tightly bound fist. Elrohir had been in tears. Elrond had had to chastise Elladan for taking the toy and made him give it back. But even after all the twin's small fights, and some rather large ones, they had always remained close.

He drifted back even further to when the twin's had been born. Elrohir had been a complete surprise. Even though elves were able to choose the begetting day of their children, they could not choose how many or the exact sex. With careful planning, the couple could plan on which sex would be born, and most times got lucky. However some got the opposite sex and were just as thrilled. Elrond knew that through his mortal blood twin's had been possible, and Elrohir had been an unexpected but joyful surprise to them. Elrond had grinned foolishly and had presented Elladan with the horse. Immediately it had gone into Elladan's mouth. When Elrohir had been born, things had to be retrieved and had been a full day until the smaller elfling had been given his gift. It had been a battle with them through the first night who would gnaw on the stuffed animal, but had ended that they both had a piece in their mouths.

Chuckling to himself, he felt Celebrían also smile when he realized he had shared the memory with her. "Remember when we got them confused? You had bathed Elladan, and I had Elrohir?"

Elrond nodded thinking back on that full day of events. The twin's had been no more then a few months old. Elladan had been in his arms and wrapped tightly in a fluffy blue towel. Elrond had placed him inside the crib beside his brother who had been wrapped in a green one. Elrohir and Elladan had squirmed so much that the towels fell loose and mixed together in a heap on the floor. Both elflings were naked and cooing rather amusedly as they watched their parents horrified faces when they had realized what had happened.

"Even then they enjoyed fooling us. Took us all day to figure out which was which." Elrond grinned.

His wife nodded smiling sadly.

They sat there through the night musing over their memories watching over their son's as they fought with their dreams. Elrond and Celebrían sat there with tears in their eyes as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Within the hour day would be upon them and the farewells would have to begin before it was too late.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Waking Within Pain and Fear**

Squinting past the glare of fog in front of his face, he still couldn't distinguish the figure that struggled with the evil shadow that had cornered him. Strangely, he felt safe now that the person who was fighting was there. Determination flew through the air, along with love, pain and fear. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he crawled forward, squinting harder on the face that struggled for his own life. Slowly, Elrohir made his way to the barrier and felt his face drain of color at the sight before him. A single cry escaped his lips as he caught sight of the elf who fought so hard, and was slowly loosing his battle with the banshee.

"_Elladan!" _

Gasping for breath, his brother's cry fell upon his ears with relief. Elladan barred his teeth and struggled harder against the frozen hands that held his throat in a vise grip that threatened to crush his windpipe. Snarling with rage, Elladan kicked and punched at the beast, his fists falling on nothing but air. Helplessly, Elladan felt darkness rise in front of his eyes, as his struggles became less from lack of air.

A soft voice filled his head, causing him to scramble backwards in fear. Curling up against the wall again, Elrohir waited for the shades companions to beat him with their long lashes of steel. Shivering in expectation, Elrohir didn't understand what followed instead.

Light seemed to fill the air around him, it wasn't sunlight, and he knew that. It was a soft glow; similar to that those of candles would shed. Opening his eyes wide, his vision cleared and focused on the most beautiful being he had ever laid his eyes upon.

She was tall, far taller then any elf he had seen. Her long golden hair shimmered in the light she cast off her seemingly frail frame. He knew at first glance that she was far from frail. Her tall body held strength, dignity and divinity. Long sinewy muscles formed a perfect body in his mind. As she got closer, he noticed her hair bound together with braids and white ribbons. Deep blue eyes fell upon him and he felt himself gasp as they met his. Peace and tranquility instantly flooded his mind, earning him a bit of respite despite the dread surrounding him.

He smiled relieved that this strange being gave him some peace. Her pale blue dress also seemed to shimmer, and he felt his eyes wander over her delicate features. High cheekbones gave her face an oval appearance. Her small slender nose perfectly aligned on her face, showed no traces of aging. His eyes lifted instantly to her ears and he grinned seeing the perfectly pointed tips poking through her long tresses. He felt his heart pound with instant love and devotion.

She was an elf. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his eyes from her face. He pale face shone with health and peace, no traces of evil marking their passage. She nodded once to him and moved through the barrier. Gasping, Elrohir crawled quickly to the edge and watched as this woman confronted the banshee of his fears. Elladan fell to the ground in a heap at her feet, and anger flashed through her eyes.

Sparks of fury flew through the air, causing the tension to rise and the banshee to cower slightly before making his attack upon the woman. Elrohir flinched as the shade charged the unmoving woman, and he called out a warning. Feeling slightly bewildered and rather stupid for even uttering a word, he watched the woman release her rage upon the evil beast. The screech of terror that rang through his soul as the banshee reared back from the impact was enough for Elrohir to cover his ears fearing they would explode from the noise.

Lowering his hands slowly, he continued to watch through his prison fearfully. He actually felt safe within his boundaries. Elrohir lifted his hands to the barrier and startled fell through the now nonexistent wall. Falling onto his face in an undignified heap, he crawled forward on his hands and knees to his brothers' side who remained motionless. Turning Elladan over, he recoiled from the old broken body of his brother. His brothers' face was gray and sunken from death. Tilting his head back, Elrohir wailed into the emptiness that filled his heart at the image of his brothers torn and battered body. He roared with fury and charged the monster who had taken his brothers' life to revive his own.

Before his body made contact with the slowly recovering banshee, a small hand held his shoulder and he glanced over looking into the face of the woman.

"Do not throw your life away yet young one. Today is not your day for death." She spoke in a soft musical voice that filled his mind once again with peace. "Do not fear for your brother, he is in good hands."

Elrohir fell to his knees and sobbed at the woman's' feet.

He didn't know how long he sat there crying, but when he felt a pair of arms circle him into a large hug, he looked up stunned. Glancing around he noticed his dark nightmare was over, and he was in the arms of the woman. He laid his head on her shoulder and felt his heart wrench at the thought of his brother.

"Do not cry, Elrohir, look around." She whispered in his ear.

Startled that she knew his name, he did as he was told. The dark had diminished, his brothers' body was gone, and the banshee no longer flew through his mind. Confused he looked into the woman's eyes and opened his mouth to ask what had happened. Her long delicate finger pressed his lips closed and she shook her head.

"You and your brother are needed for more important tasks in life. As I said, today was not your day for death. It is time for you to wake and rejoin your family. They need you." She helped him to his feet and shoved his fëa towards a small grassy path. "Go."

He stopped quickly. Spinning around, he asked the one question that instantly filled his mind. "Who are you?"

She smiled and winked before disappearing.

Frowning a simple answer filled his mind causing his frown to twist into a huge smile. Grinning with excitement, he raced towards the familiar bond he shared with his brother.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly against the light that suddenly hurt them. Tears appeared and ran down his face, and he groaned lifting his hands to wipe them away. Gasping, remembering his nightmare, he turned his head to the side and saw the smiling face of his brother looking right at him. Crying out with joy, Elrohir flung himself into his brothers' arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

Sniffling, Elrohir pulled back and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. A hand on his shoulder caused him to glance up quickly, hoping to see the woman again. Instead he saw his beautiful mother's beaming face. Sitting up quickly, he felt himself pulled into many tight embraces, and he felt love fill his heart causing him to start crying again.

Soft laughter caused Elrohir to glare over his shoulder. "Will you stop your blubbering?" Elladan chuckled.

"Hush." Elrohir sniffed. His gray eyes locked with his brothers'. "Did you see her?" Elrohir whispered.

Elladan frowned. "Who?" He mouthed.

"The elven woman in my dream."

Elladan frown deepened and he shook his head.

Sighing, Elrohir pulled his mother in for another hug and gripped his father's hand. Finally he was home.

Two days later, Elrohir sat on the small whicker bench in the gardens thinking on the woman who had helped save his life. He knew that he would never see her again. But the memory was burned in his mind and he remembered the peace that she had brought him. He felt his eyes drift over across the small pond to a group of elven ladies who sat at the waters edge with their feet in the water. He tilted his head to the side and saw someone he recognized slightly. His mind drifted from the woman in his dreams to where he had seen this other elf before.

Laughing rudely interrupted his tranquil moment, and he glared over his shoulder at the intruder.

"You look like a love sick elf." His brother smiled striding over and seating himself on the bench.

"What would you know about it?" Elrohir grumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Elladan asked changing the subject.

Shrugging, Elrohir let his eyes wander across the pond again. "Better then I did."

Elladan allowed his eyes to follow his brothers to the elves sitting by the water. "Do you know them?" He asked grinning.

Biting his lip, Elrohir shook his head. "One looks familiar. But I can't seem to remember where I have seen her before."

Elladan glanced over the faces and caught sight of his father's favorite cook. "Celoviel perhaps?"

Shooting his brother another glare, Elrohir indeed saw the blonde maiden amongst her friends. "I suppose, but I feel as though I know her from before she was hired on as a cook."

Raising an eyebrow, Elladan pursed his lips thinking also on the past.

The twins remained sitting in silence as night fell and the stars flickered in the darkened sky.

Elrond sat back in his study, and crumpled up the note in his hand and flung it across the room. Angrily he paced back and forth as to how he was to break the news to the young prince of Mirkwood. His assistant had written a letter explaining in detail the news on Prince Erysyn, and there was no easy way to inform the soon to be crown prince. Taking a deep breath, Elrond exited the study and began his search for Legolas. Elrond stopped halfway through his search and shook his head. Pursing his lips thinking rapidly, he raced down the halls to his chambers and flung open the doors. His wife jumped startled and glared at her husband flustered.

"What are you doing, Elrond?" She asked as he raced around the room flinging weapons and traveling gear onto their neat bed.

"Going to Mirkwood, if I hurry, there may still be time." He explained hurriedly.

"Mirkwood?" She exclaimed.

"Erysyn, remember?"

"Of course I remember. I thought there was no hope?" She stood up and placed her stitching aside.

"I also thought that of Elrohir, my love. If my hope is so dwindled, surely I can find some way to try and save the boy from death." Elrond strode over to his wife, kissed her cheek and left in the space of a breath.

Shaking her head, Celebrían retook her seat and began stitching again.

"Legolas!" Elrond roared, as he began tackling his horse. Turning to the stable hand, Elrond barked. "Find Legolas!" Turning his attention back to his horse, he strapped his water flask onto the saddle and his weapons before Legolas ran into the shed.

"Hurry now, we must make haste." Elrond commanded, startling the prince into action. They mounted the horses and before they were able to ride off, Elladan and Elrohir ran into the stable surprised.

"Where are you going?" They asked in unison.

"To Mirkwood, my sons'." Elrond nudged his horse through the doors.

"Can we come?" The twins' asked.

"I think not!" Elrond glanced back. "Take care of your mother while I am away." Elrond kicked his horse and raced off into the night, leaving the twins' standing their pouting.

Legolas shrugged and kicked his mount to follow Elrond's.

Matching grins filled the night with mischief, as soon as Elrond and the prince were gone. "Time for some fun?" One asked.

"Always." The other chuckled. The twins sprinted away into the darkness, and disappeared into the shadows of the buildings of Imladris.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Pranks and Blackmail**

Elladan slipped silently from the darkened room into the hall where his brother stood hovering inside the shadows. Elrohir winked and shrugged his shoulders at the lack of movement from within the halls. Soon the hall would be littered with elves returning from their daily duties, and scrambling to freshen up and change for the evening meal. Grinning impishly, Elrohir slunk further into the shadows, and slipped from his brother's sight.

Elladan frowned slightly at his brother's mischievous grin, and deepened when his brother slipped off into the shadows mysteriously. Warily, Elladan tiptoed to the shadow where his brother had been hiding and frowned even more when Elrohir was nowhere in sight. Suspiciously, Elladan wandered into the dark hall his brother had disappeared down and slowly inched his way towards the light at the other end. Narrowing his eyes, he kept all his senses on alert. He knew his brother's capabilities and sneaky pranks. However neither of them had ever pulled their pranks on one another before, so he couldn't see his twin doing something so rash. It would be an endless war between them, seeing as both were as cunning and imaginative with such things.

Entering the brightly lit hallway, Elladan glanced to his left then to his right catching no sign of his twin. Elrohir was up to something and didn't want him to know about it. Pursing his lips, Elladan stood still for a moment thinking rapidly on all the possibilities his brother would be up to. At a loss, Elladan shrugged and wandered towards the dining halls downstairs. Drinks and snacks would be placed on the tables by now. He was getting hungry.

Elladan stopped by a small fountain used to wash hands and freshen the face before entering the dining halls, and splashed his face with the cool water. He felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump startled letting out a small squeak. Turning around defensively, Elrohir grinned at him from ear to ear.

"You seem jumpy." Elrohir flashed a bright white smile at him.

Elladan smirked. "Where did you disappear to?"

Raising his eyebrow, Elrohir shook his head. "Why do you want to know?"

Taken aback, Elladan frowned. "You're acting rather sneaky, what do you have up your sleeves?"

Pulling his sleeves up, Elrohir shrugged. "Not a thing, Ella." He grinned mischievously.

Growling low in his throat, Elladan turned on his heels and walked into the dining hall, followed closely by his younger brother. Stepping on his heels, Elrohir grinned broadly, when Elladan spun around quickly annoyed. "Will you stop stepping on my feet?"

Chuckling, Elrohir stuck his tongue out. "Oh, Ella, relax will you?" Plopping himself into his usual chair, Elrohir reached across the table for a goblet and filled it with wine. Watching his elder brother closely, he knew Elladan suspected something; he could see it in his eyes. "What has gotten you so on edge?" He asked innocently.

Narrowing his eyes, Elladan slyly replied. "You're up to something, and that doesn't bode well in my books."

"Since when have you read books?" Elrohir mocked, taking a sip off his goblet.

"You only crack jokes when you are up to something. What have you done that you look so proud of?"

Putting on a mask of mock hurt, Elrohir opened his mouth in protest. "How could you say such a thing?"

Snorting unelven like, Elladan poured himself a glass of wine and sat down beside his smirking younger brother. Searching Elrohir's face was like looking for a needle in a pile of freshly cut hay. 'Oh yes, dear brother, I will find out what you have done soon enough.' He thought quietly to himself. Smiling to himself, Elladan reached his hand over and grabbed a danish off the table.

Elrohir wrinkled his nose cautiously. The doors opened and revealed a tall elven woman with blond hair. It was down, as it had been by the river, and caused Elrohir to stare for a moment. Shaking his head slightly, Elrohir tore his eyes away. He wasn't sure why he stared at her, but lately, his eyes had been following her around quite a bit. A chuckle caused him to glare at his brother. To his dismay, Elladan had also noticed this particular turn of events.

Smirking, Elladan leaned over and whispered softly to him. "Whatever prank you think you might pull on me, you had better rethink it carefully." Elladan glanced over his shoulder. "I know your little secret and you had better beware brother mine."

Horrified, Elrohir felt the colour drain from his face. His breathing became shallow and he put on a fake grin. Regaining his frame of mind was more difficult then he thought. "I am uncertain of which secret you speak of brother." Elrohir smiled widely. "Unbeknownst to you I have many little secrets you have yet to discover." Smiling more confident now, he struck a note with Elladan. "I also know a few of your secrets that you have yet to discover that I know."

Elladan sat back confused. "Stop sharing my dreams!" He frowned.

Elrohir laughed, causing the tall elven maiden to turn around.

"Here comes lovely, Celoviel, Ro. Should I inform her of your almost apparent crush? Tsk, tsk, you should really learn to keep your own thoughts to yourself."

"Rather hard when you and I share practically everything." Elrohir muttered annoyed. "I do know about Shevrel, or perhaps that was suppose to be a secret. I do know her brother has yet to know, and dear brother, I am almost certain that your little escapade in the gardens would liven up a few things around here a tiny bit."

Elladan growled. "Ahh but you see Elrohir, Shevrel and I have made no attempts to hide our affections for one another. However, you still have yet to come to terms with your little crush as it may be. I am certain that no one besides myself know how you truly feel about her." Glancing over his shoulder once again, he noticed she had turned and was on her way towards them. "I assure you, I could inform her how you feel." Smirking, Elladan stood quickly.

"Don't you dare!" Elrohir pulled his brother down quickly. Glaring at his elder brother, Elrohir felt his face redden quickly. "Not a word." He hissed.

"I would rethink your little idea of pulling a prank of me then, little brother. For if you proceed with your trickery, I will surely inform her just how much you do like her, and for how long you have."

Elrohir caught his breath quickly. His mind started reeling with a way to put his ideas to a stop. Things were already in motion and he was uncertain how to stop them. He started to stand up but his brother gripped his arm in a vice grip.

"Not now, Ro. If you miss dinner then everyone will be suspicious. I suppose you will have to wait until later."

Elrohir pulled his brother's hand off his arm. If he waited, there would be no way to stop his pranks. Glaring at his brother, Elladan flashed a smile at Celoviel who placed a tray of cheese and bread in front of them.

"Thank you, milady." Elladan grinned.

Celoviel's face reddened. "Will there be anything else, milord's?" She asked softly.

Elladan glanced at his brother enjoying himself immensely. "I am uncertain. Elrohir, is there anything you would like to add?"

Shaking his head furiously, Elrohir felt the tips of his ears heat up.

Slightly uncomfortable, Celoviel quickly made a hasty retreat into the kitchens.

All throughout dinner, Elrohir was agitated; he kept squirming in his chair, waiting for the moment to dash quickly from the room in a dignified manner. If he left too quickly, his mother would become suspicious. However, if he left too late, then his plans would go through without him being able to stop them. If he left at the same moment as his brother, Elladan could follow him to see exactly what he had been up to.

As it stood, it was practically too late to stop his perfect prank as it was. Finishing off his plate, Elrohir stood, made a quick bow, and darted out of the room before his mother could protest. Elladan watched amused and slightly startled at how quickly, Elrohir had finished his dinner when he was usually the last one at the table.

Elrohir raced down the hall towards the chambers his brother used, and ran around the corner. He caught sight of a tray and before he could stop himself, he crashed into the poor soul knocking them both to the floor with a loud clang. Taking a deep breath, Elrohir glanced up and met the eyes of the last person he wanted to stumble into.

Muttering an apology, Elrohir pulled her to her feet, and handed Celoviel the small tray she had been carrying.

Smiling, bewildered she spoke softly, causing Elrohir's heart to stop in his chest briefly. "We really must stop running into each other, literally." She bent over and straightened out her dress.

Elrohir's face turned a nice shade of scarlet. "You have my apologies, milady."

Smiling, she walked to the window and glanced outside. "Why is it, when we meet in the halls you are always in such a rush?"

Shrugging confused, he stated. "Not enough hours in a day to get what I need accomplished, done?" He guessed, causing her to turn around laughing.

"You are Elrohir, are you not?" She asked, walking up to him.

Nodding at a loss of words, he watched her approach him warily.

"Now tell me, why your brother is never in such a rush?" She winked at him bending down to pick up the scattered utensils on the floor.

Swallowing hard, he shook his head, his face going a deeper shade of red.

Laughing, she looked up at him. "How are you feeling?"

Frowning, he tilted his head to the side.

"I heard about your injuries. Are you fully healed now?" She stood up and placed the tray on a small table.

Nodding, he watched her every move. "For the most part I am, yes."

She looked at him and back out the window.

Curiously, he opened his mouth to speak and found that no words came out. Stunned, he tried again and cleared his throat.

"Was there something you wished to say, milord?" She smiled amused.

He opened his mouth again and found he was speechless. He snapped his mouth shut and shook his head instead. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat again. "I must be on my way. There is something I need to take care of."

He walked around her quickly, heading towards Elladan's rooms, and felt a small hand stop him in mid stride. "Elrohir?" She asked.

Startled, Elrohir stopped and glanced down at her hand on his arm. He lifted his eyes and met hers. Raising an eyebrow he slowly smiled. "Yes?" He finally had found his voice, and it shook with uncertainty.

"Are you in so much of a hurry that a short stroll in the gardens is out of the question?" She asked.

Elrohir noticed the tips of her ears go pink, and her cheeks flushed. He realized that it had taken her a lot of courage to ask him such a question. Taking a deep breath, he glanced down the halls to his brother room and smiled. To his bewilderment, she was just as nervous as he was. He felt his face heat up again, and he looked down. Taking a deep breath again he shook his head, not sure if he trusted his voice as of yet.

She shyly smiled, and they walked towards the patio gates that covered the entrance to the gardens. He unlocked the latch and pushed them open slightly. Celoviel reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up to keep it out of the pile of leaves that littered the stairs.

Elrohir glanced down at her slight movement and caught sight of her ankles. His heart stopped, and he found that he couldn't step forward. Baffled and stunned, he found he didn't know forward or backwards. Closing his eyes he lifted his head and his grey eyes met her blue ones.

Looking away quickly, Elrohir stared straight ahead. He noticed her dress was a simple one, possibly one she used for working. It was a pale green colour, with silver threading. Small oak leaves embroidered onto the sleeves and neckline, accentuated her small frame. Shaking his head sharply, he couldn't believe he was noticing such details.

Clearing his throat, he whispered. "Shall we?"

Celoviel nodded and they both descended the stairs slowly.

They walked down the small dirt path. Celoviel, Elrohir noticed was looking at everything. She was taking in the sight of trees in moonlight, the small flowers that were reaching towards the sky. He realized just by watching her, that she loved simple things. Just like his mother did. Celoviel took pleasure out of things that grew, the smells of the gardens. Silently he wondered how often she came here when everyone else was enjoying their dinner.

"When do you get to eat, Celoviel?" He asked softly.

"Usually after everyone else has retired for the night." She glanced up at him and smiled. "I don't mind, really. I enjoy coming out here at night and sitting under the willow tree there." She pointed to a tree beside a small bench.

He nodded and guided her to the bench. Standing while she sat, Elrohir glanced around and saw the fireflies dancing around. "It is pretty out here." He commented. He walked over to the willow tree and placed his hand on the trunk. Listening to the faint song that the tree sang, Elrohir smiled.

"He likes your company." He grinned turning around and facing her. She held a faint look of awe.

"You can understand the songs of the trees?" She asked softly.

"Not usually, no." He shook his head. "Our great willow friend doesn't hide his songs." Elrohir glanced up and smiled. Turning away from the great tree, Elrohir walked to a lilac bush and pulled off a twig of flowers, turning around, he walked back to Celoviel and handed them to her.

To his amusement, she blushed again, causing him to chuckle softly.

"You find reward in my embarrassment?" She asked softly.

Shaking his head, he sat down next to her. "I only find amusement in the fact I also am flustered in such situations."

They sat there for sometime, neither of them speaking. Only listening to the sounds around them. The time had flown by so quickly, that Elrohir jumped to his feet quickly, when a loud spew of curses reached his ears.

"Oh sweet Elbereth!" Elrohir swore. "I had completely forgotten!"

Celoviel got up and stood beside him confused. "What is it?"

"Oh Valar, my brother is surely not going to be happy with me." Elrohir looked down and flashed her a smile. "I suppose I should go make amends for my idle behaviour."

Raising her eyebrow slightly, she smiled. "What have you done to your poor brother?"

"Poor?" He exclaimed. "I think not. He is not so innocent as he may proclaim, milady."

"Oh and you are?" She laughed. "I know all about you and your brother's antics, Elrohir. You two are the talk of the kitchens with your constant pranks and mischievousness."

Nodding slightly, Elrohir raised his eyebrows curiously. "Pray tell, Celoviel."

Shaking her head, she laughed. "No, I think not. I shall let you attempt to figure that one out on your own. I must be off however. I am sure we will run into each other again. Perhaps next time, not literally." With a dazzle smile, she danced off down the path, leaving a baffled Elrohir standing there contemplating her words, and thinking for a way to avoid his brother until he cooled off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Avoidance and Retaliation**

Elladan scowled as he walked down the dimly lit halls of his fathers' house. Everyone who passed him gave him wide birth as the heir of Imladris cursed under his breath. Dark brown hair hung down his back covered in a sticky substance that smelled strangely of honey. Grey eyes were dark and clouded over in anger. His usually happy demeanour was dampened by the stiff way the elf lord sauntered towards the bathing chambers the household used on a daily basis to clean themselves before the evening meal. The elf's green tunic and charcoal breeches stuck to his lean frame making his well built figure seem more defined then it actually was. In truth, Elladan had been on his way to a young elf maidens' chambers when he had stopped off at his room to quickly change out of his formal robes to something less conspicuous.

Shaking his head, his dark hair flew around his face and a strand stuck to the bridge of his nose. Growling in anger, Elladan slammed open the doors to the bathhouse startling a group of young elflings who were currently bathing before their parents retrieved them for bed. Glaring at the room around him he hoped for Elrohir's sake that he stayed hidden for a few days. Unlikely seeing as their rooms lay directly across from one another. Smiling devilishly, Elladan narrowed his eyes as he entered and flung his towel on the benches out of the waters reach. Large barrels hung suspended in the air, rope hanging from silver faucets to release the water onto those who pulled them.

Glancing up, Elladan caught a glimpse of a star overhead, showing through the gaping hole that was used to fill the barrels full of refreshing water. Frowning, Elladan slipped to the side to catch a better glimpse of the star. Beside it a smaller one shimmered brightly, just seconds off the first ones shimmering. Taking a deep breath, Elladan shrugged out of his now stiff clothing, and slipped under the faucets, pulling the rope above his head, releasing the now steaming water over his body. Closing his eyes, Elladan lost himself in the relaxing sensation of the hot water. He smiled to himself remembering when Elrohir and himself used to sneak off in the middle of the night to shower within the stars light.

Sighing heavily, Elladan frowned once again at the memory of his brother. Surely, Elrohir knew that Elladan would retaliate against him as pay back for his little prank. Chuckling, Elladan began thinking on how he was going to pay his little brother the kindness he had been shown. He began thinking of every little thing Elrohir disliked or even was terrified of. Grinning triumphantly, Elladan remembered the day he had discovered his little brother was afraid of spiders.

Elrohir tiptoed through the halls carefully keeping his senses open for sounds of anyone approaching, anyone especially his brother. A clearing of a throat behind him caused Elrohir to almost jump out of his skin. Spinning around, he met the eyes of his fathers' aid, Glorfindel.

"What pray tell are you up to young one?" Glorfindel asked tapping his foot on the polished marble floor, his arms crossed over his chest.

Eyes wide, Elrohir shook his head. "Why nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, Glorfindel frowned.

Elrohir sighed. There was no use lying to the balrog slayer. Somehow he knew when he or his brother were not forthcoming with him. Licking his lips, Elrohir shrugged. "I am avoiding Elladan."

"Why?" Glorfindel's frown deepened.

Pursing his lips, Elrohir speculated on what to tell him. "I-I-" Unable to finish or even begin his explanation, Glorfindel turned and waved Elrohir into his study. Closing his eyes, Elrohir reluctantly followed. Nothing was said as they entered the room, nor when the balrog slayer pointed to the plush chair that sat in front of the desk. Obediently, Elrohir sat.

"Now, tell me why you are avoiding your brother." Glorfindel commanded.

Hesitating, Elrohir sat in the chair wringing his hands together. "We got into an argument." He muttered with his head bowed. Hoping that would satisfy his father's aid, Elrohir waited.

"Could it be something to do with the evening meal perhaps?" Glorfindel asked turning around from the window.

Nodding, Elrohir kept his head bowed. He knew he was in trouble, but he hoped Glorfindel wouldn't question him further. Elrohir was not so lucky however. Glorfindel sat down across from him and waited patiently.

Refusing to provide answers, Elrohir also waited. He kept his dark head bowed looking intently at his hands that were now white from the tension.

"I'm waiting." Glorfindel quietly stated.

Lifting his head, Elrohir looked at the balrog slayer. "I believe this is something I must work out with my brother, Glorfindel. The situation states that I must make amends for my wrong doing, so if you will allow me, I will take my leave."

"Not until you tell me what it is you have done to cause your brother to be angry with you. Never before have I seen you sneak around the halls, avoiding your twin and I would like to know why. Your father left me in charge in his absence and I will get some answers."

Sighing, Elrohir shook his head. "Glorfindel, I believe this must be corrected without interference from you or even my mother. I must suffer the consequences for my actions, and they will be. However I cannot correct my mistakes if you hinder me so." Elrohir glanced away at the flash of anger that flickered in Glorfindel's eyes. "I have done wrong doing towards my brother, and he is angry, yes. However this was my mistake, no one else's. No one was hurt in this. Only pride."

"What will happen if your prank caused your brother to retaliate? Must I then have to deal with the two of you rather then one? Nay, Elrohir. This must be stopped now before your brother decides that this is a great opportunity to pull his own pranks on you. I know the mischievousness of you both and you have now split to pull tricks on one another rather then as a group. This I will not have!" Glorfindel snapped. "If this is not interfered with now, the two of you will be at this non stop until you both become adults."

Elrohir frowned. "We have both passed our age of maturity, Glorfindel. We are both free to do as we wish, hunt, travel without anyone giving permission."

Glorfindel stood swiftly. "Indeed? Tis why you both returned from your travel's injured and you near death? You have much to learn, Elrohir. You are not yet free to do as you wish! Until you and Elladan realize that your pranks hurt those around you, you have not yet passed your maturity. Mature yes in the eyes of elves, and that of men. However in your actions you have yet to show those in this house that you are mature enough to be free from duty. You have proven to not only myself, but to your parents that you are still immature and reckless. Your disregard to the rules of travel has shown great lack of thought. Not only did you place yourself in danger, but your brother as well!"

Closing his eyes, Elrohir bowed his head once again. "I have come to realize that, Glorfindel. Elladan and I both suffered enough from that experience have we not?"

"Have you?" Glorfindel paced the room. "What happens now, young one? Will your pranks continue until someone is hurt, or dies from the stupidity of it?"

Elrohir raised his head sharply. Anger darkened his grey eyes, and he stood stiffly. "Our pranks have never caused injury!"

"What of Galen?" Glorfindel muttered.

Frozen, Elrohir stood there shocked.

"That-that was not our fault!" Elrohir whispered, his face ashen. "You blame us for Galen's death?"

Shaking his head, Glorfindel turned to look at the stunned elfling before him. "No, all I am saying is that had you thought before you acted, perhaps Galen would still be alive."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Elrohir closed his eyes. Great guilt flooded his soul. "That was not our fault." He whispered again.

Glorfindel rested his hand on the youths shoulder. "Elrohir, had you and your brother come to us rather then attempt to settle things on your own Galen's death could have been avoided. Your pride prevents you from thinking clearly. You and Elladan charged into Gur woods without thought, doing so caused a regrettable death. Great misery has been raised from it, and now your father must try to fix what was done." Gripping Elrohir's arms, Glorfindel turned him around. Lifting the younger twins' face, he showed him his reflection in the mirror.

"Look."

Grey eyes opened and stared at his reflection.

"What do you see?" Glorfindel asked.

"I see me."

"Look closer."

Elrohir looked past his reflection and stared at Glorfindel through the mirror confused.

"You share a face with someone else. There is no difference in it. Want to know what I see?"

Shaking, Elrohir nodded.

"I see a young elf, coming into his own. Scrambling to be his own person rather then embracing the gift that was given to him. I see Elladan through you. I see you through your brother. You are half when you and your brother are not together. When you two fight, how do you feel afterwards?"

Looking at the mirror at his reflection again, Elrohir felt a twinge of regret. Something tugged at his soul and caused him to catch his breath. "Alone." He whispered.

Nodding, Glorfindel smiled. "When you two are together, what do you feel?"

"Peace." Came the whispered reply.

Nodding again, Glorfindel turned Elrohir away from the mirror. "You must understand, Elrohir." Turning away Glorfindel left the room, leaving Elrohir by himself.

Confused, Elrohir turned around again looking at the mirror intently. He didn't understand what Glorfindel had meant when he said, 'you must understand, Elrohir.'

Squinting his eyes, Elrohir looked at his face in the mirror. It was his own face, one he shared with another, but he couldn't understand the meaning of the words that had been spoken. 'Alone. Peace.' Both words hung loosely from him as he stared at himself in the mirror.

A pull on his soul earned him a sharp gasp. His grey eyes met those of the reflection, however they were saddened. His reflection changed and became an image. Watching intently, Elrohir realized that he was sitting on the ground, holding something. Tears fell down his face, incomprehensible words formed on his lips as he glanced at the sky. The image changed to Imladris. He stood alone, beside his father. His head was bowed and covered in a cowl. Beside him a figure covered in the royal cloth of Rivendell. His father looked up and stared right at him, eyes filled with grief. The image changed again to his brothers chambers. They were empty. He sat upon the bed holding something tightly, tears falling once again onto his cheeks.

Hissing, Elrohir wrenched his eyes from the mirror and scrambled back. Panting, Elrohir fell to his knees afraid. The images wouldn't leave him however. He heard a horn blow, saw within his mind, a herd of horses approaching Imladris. Battle cries filled the air. He stood beside his brother, armed with the bow, Elladan grinned at him and winked. Calling out, he fired. He saw himself racing towards Elladan carelessly, frantically slashing everything around him in attempts to reach his brothers side. A sharp pain in his side slowed him down; another to the stomach caused him to loose his footing. Crawling on his hands and knees he came to his brothers prone form, lying motionless on the ground. Grey eyes looked at the sky, blinked once and caught another set of grey eyes. Smiling, Elladan nodded, and closed his eyes. Elladan's chest stopped moving. An arrow protruded from where his heart beat. Anguish, washed over his soul. Crying out in a shrill piercing scream, Elrohir clenched his eyes shut tightly from the images.

Clutching his own chest, Elrohir curled up on the floor lost within his images of terror. The feeling of being alone filled his heart with anguish. His other half was gone; he was no longer a part of someone else, but by himself. He felt lost. He didn't know who he was, or why he was here. Tears fell, grief overwhelmed him, and the sense of uselessness shut him away from everything around him.

Elladan knew something was wrong the minute he walked into his chambers. Dread filled every inch of his body, and he scrambled back out of the room. Shutting the door, a shrill cry filled the halls of Imladris and he raced towards the sound. He knew instantly they were his brothers cries. Horrified that something was wrong, Elladan ran as hard as he could towards the sound. He reached the door in record time, and turned the handle. The door was locked. He slammed into it, grunting from the impact. Splintering sounds of oak breaking made him ram into the door harder until the door gave away under the pressure.

Elladan fell into the room and saw his brother on the ground twitching and crying out in fear. Scrambling to his brothers side, Elladan turned him over and pinned his flailing arms to the ground.

"Stop, Ro! I am here, what's wrong?" He cried out with his own fear.

Grey eyes opened. They locked onto his and cleared from the cloudiness that had surrounded them. Gasping, Elrohir sat up horror evident on his face. Grey eyes searched every inch of Elladan before coming to realization that the images were just that. They were nothing more then daydreams.

"What happened?" Elladan commanded. "Are you alright?"

Drawing in a shaky breath, Elrohir nodded. "I saw something I wish I had never seen." He whispered.

Elladan sat back on his heels. "What? What did you see?"

Elrohir lowered his head. "You."

"Alright, you saw me." Elladan confirmed. "What? Tell me."

"I saw your death." Elrohir raised grief stricken eyes to his brothers and locked on to them.

Elladan froze. "What?" He hissed.

"At least I think it was you, for all I know it could have been me." Shaking his head confused, Elrohir got to his feet slowly. "I don't understand what it was. It was dreadful."

Elladan stood up as well and stopped his brother from walking away. "Ro. I am here see? You are also. There is nothing to fear." Elladan pulled his brother into a hug.

Elrohir buried his face in his brothers shoulder. A muffled apology filled Elladan's ears.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. All is well." Elladan held Elrohir out at arms length. "See? We are both alive and well, when father returns we can ask him about what you had seen. Please tell me that you are not seeing the future as I did those many years ago."

"I do not know what it is I had seen. Perhaps it was a warning." Elrohir walked over to a small table and poured himself a glass of wine. Pouring another glass he held it out for his twin.

The twins sat down and silently watched their glasses fill and empty three times over before either of them spoke.

"You scared the daylights out of me, Ro. When I heard your cry, I don't think I have ever moved so fast. Glorfindel will not be happy about his door." Elladan chuckled.

Elrohir looked over his shoulder and saw the splinters of wood scattered on the floor. "You broke his door?" Elrohir looked at his brother. "How did you manage that?"

Shrugging, Elladan sighed. "I was more concerned with you rather then what I was doing to the door. I know my shoulder will suffer for it in the morning."

Elrohir looked at his brother silently. "You injured yourself for me?"

"What do you think?" Elladan questioned without thinking. "Do you honestly think I would allow you to be alone while you are either injured or in pain? If I have to break a limb to get to you I will, little brother."

"I am not so little." Elrohir muttered under his breath. "Minutes apart are all."

Elladan chuckled at their life long joke as to who had been born first and by how long. Their parents had assumed roughly two to three minutes but no one was positive. "So what do you want to do, Ro?" Elladan asked taking a sip off his goblet.

Elrohir shrugged, feeling the effects of the wine they were drinking. Not being much of a drinker, Elrohir was always the one to stumble first. "Not certain. I suppose we will have to wait until father returns. Then I can ask him about my vision."

"Wait?" Elladan scoffed. "What is stopping us from travelling there on our own?"

Elrohir choked on the wine currently in his mouth. "Well for one dear brother, you and I are not in any condition to travel." He paused and glanced at his goblet. "Secondly, remember how our last journey went?"

Elladan shrugged. "Not at this moment, no." He smiled lazily.

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Stupid elf."

Elladan looked at him curiously. "Who? You?" He grinned.

Narrowing his eyes, Elrohir snorted. "Not likely, dear brother."

They remained silent for a few moments before Elladan piped up again. "So?"

"What?"

"When would you like to go?"

"You can't be serious!" Elrohir shook his head.

Elladan nodded furiously. "I am. You know I am, and I believe tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day for travel."

"If I refuse?"

Elladan shrugged. "Well, I will go without you."

"Go to bed, Ella."

Their banter continued until the early morning when both decided to find their beds. It wasn't until nightfall when the twins had secretly mounted their horses. They were gone before the stars twinkled in the sky, and no one being knew they were gone until the following morning when Celebrían had stumbled across the note left on their beds.


End file.
